Only A Kiss
by IanBuddy
Summary: This story is about Serena and Darien, both in high school, and each have been dared to give the other a kiss or something like that :. I know that's short, but just Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own sailormoon or any of the characters. There is no point in suing me because I have nothing. :)

_Rating:_ PG-13 (just to be on the safe side).

_Author's note:_ This is the first chapter of any of my fanfics that I have finished. I want this to be a one-part story, but who knows… If people like it then maybe I'll continue. I love reading and writing sappy-romance. So if you don't like sappiness then this is not for you. This is not a sailor scout story, sorry to everyone who wants action, it's just pure romance. This story is about Serena and Darien, both in high school, and each have been dared to give the other a kiss (or something like that : ). Enjoy!

Only A Kiss 

_**Chapter 1:**_

"I think I see Darien's car pulling up," the gorgeous blonde man said to the equally gorgeous blonde girl.

Mina Aino turned her head around to look outside, her long blonde tresses flowing around her. The man couldn't help but notice how cute she was. Her hair flowed down to her waist, while parts were secured in a big red bow at the back of her head. Her face was very attractive, framed by wisps of blonde bangs over soft creamy skin with a touch of pink on her cheeks. He couldn't help but notice her luscious pink lips and perfect white teeth. But he always loses himself in her sparkling blue eyes. Sometimes she catches him staring at her, but thankfully his quick wit saves him.

Andrew Young is not one who ogles over girls, usually it's the girls who ogle over him. With his tall athletic stature, short blond hair and baby blue eyes girls are constantly hanging all over him. Even though he could probably go up to any girl at school and ask her out, there was just something about Mina that … no other girl came close. Whenever she's around his legs start to feel like spaghetti, butterflies flutter erratically around in his stomach, and he has to make a conscience effort to keep himself cool and composed or else he might start to stutter. If his friends ever knew about his feelings towards Mina they would tease him forever. So he just enjoyed be around Mina when she and her friends come into The Crown Arcade after school.

Andrew's father owns The Crown Arcade, and other establishments in the area. This place is a video arcade and a diner combined, and is the after-school teen hangout zone. Often, if he's not busy with sports, Andrew comes in to work and manage the business.

Mina saw Darien step out of his sports car. She turned back around to face Andrew. "You need to wipe that smirk off your face right now," she chided him playfully. "I am going to win this bet, you'll see."

"When pigs fly," Andrew leaned over the counter to whisper it to her so no one else could hear.

"You are so confident in your abilities, aren't you?" Mina stated with a sly smile.

Andrew raised his eyebrows up and down a few times in response.

That action alone made Mina want to collapse. _He is soooo cute. It's going to take all my strength not to fly across this counter right now and give him a huge smack on the lips._ Of course she knew that would be ridiculous. Andrew was one of the most popular seniors at Fairwood High School. He could have his pick of any woman, why in the world would he want someone like her, a sophomore. Still, she couldn't help but flirt with him a little, just in case he was interested.

They had become pretty good acquaintances in the past year. Mina and her friends would come hang out at The Crown Arcade practically everyday after school. She and Andrew would flirt with each other a bit, but all in a playful way. He always had a girlfriend, but now … he was fresh for the pickin'.

_Enough about my feelings, I need to deal with the matter at hand. I'm here for my friend Serena. _ Mina looked back into Andrew's eyes with a hint of a challenge sparkling in hers, "You need to watch out because I'm very confident in my abilities too," she said softly, mimicking his flirtatious mannerisms. _Man, I could sit here all day and gaze into his eyes._ But Darien would be walking in any minute, and if everything went as planned Serena and the gang would be right behind.

Mina started to walk away but Andrew stopped her, "Wait a minute Mina."

"What's up?" she responded coming back to the counter.

"We haven't made a wager on this bet."

"So what do you have in mind?" Mina asked as she leaned over the counter and batted her eyelashes.

"Are you sure you want to know what's going through my mind," Andrew said in a deep sexy voice with his eyes still boring into hers.

Mina had to catch her breath for a second. _This man's so hot. I have to get away from him before I say something really stupid._ "I already know what's in that mind of yours Andrew Young. But the real question is…what's going through my mind?"

Andrew chuckled.

_Ok, what would be a good wager?_ Mina thought. _Oh, I have a great idea. This might help me when I try to convince Serena. _ "Ok, how about free desserts for a whole month for me, Serena, Lita, Raye and Amy when I win."

"Wow, that's an expensive wager. Especially since I know how much food Serena can put down," Andrew exclaimed.

Mina couldn't hold back a chuckle. _ I guess that is a lot to ask since Serena is a human garbage disposal. But I can't back down now, I need to stay strong. _ "Are you afraid you're going to lose? Hmm," Mina teased.

"Oh, hitting below the belt are you," Andrew teased back.

"This is a rough job, I need to be compensated."

"Ok fine, I accept your wager," Andrew said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Good, now that we've got that settled…" Mina began.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What do I get when I win?" Andrew interjected before Mina could slither away.

"It doesn't matter 'cause you're not going to beat _'The Queen of Love'_," Mina said with a bright smile on her face.

Andrew raised one eyebrow, "_'The Queen of Love'_? Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I am the best matchmaker ever. Cupid move over! You might as well put wings on my back and give me a bow and arrow 'cause I have skills."

Andrew thought for a moment on how Mina would probably look in that getup, and a big smile emerged on his face.

"Hey watch it buster I don't like where your thoughts are going," Mina scolded.

Andrew gave a playful wounded look.

"Alright, just in case the moon turns into cream cheese, or how you put it _'when pigs fly'_ and you just so happen to win…what is your wager?"

"Boy that was a mouthful…ok let's see. I want you to be my _'queen of love'_ slave," Andrew declared with a smirk.

"What!" Mina exclaimed, hoping he was kidding.

"What I'm trying to say is that I want you, Ms. Queen of Love, to work here at the arcade for a month. I could always use a new slave, I mean helper," Andrew clarified still keeping the smirk on his face.

"Oh," Mina said feeling relieved.

"Why? What did you think I meant?"

Mina glared at him, "You knew perfectly well what I would think after that statement." She playfully smacked him on his shoulder. Andrew could not contain his laughter anymore. Mina couldn't pretend to be mad at him anymore, so she joined in on the laughter. After they calmed down, Andrew looked up to see where Darien had disappeared to.

"What's wrong?" Mina asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering what was taking Darien so long to come in. Now I see why."

Mina turned her head to look outside. She observed Serena yelling at Darien, and her friends trying in vain to calm her down. _Boy, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought. But I'm the Queen of Love, I can make the impossible possible._

"So are we good to go," Andrew asked with a look of victory on his face.

"You bet!" Mina stated with the utmost confidence.

Mina and her friends were sitting in a booth eating ice cream. "So what happened?" Mina asked a still steamin' Serena.

"I was walking, minding my own business when that jerk ran into me," Serena was saying between spoonfuls of ice cream.

"Well actually Serena, you technically ran into him," Amy chimed in.

Serena gave Amy a hurtful look," Amy you can't possibly be taking his side?"

"Oh please Serena," Raye said while rolling her eyes. "You did run into him while you were flapping your lips and not paying attention to where you were going, AGAIN!"

Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye. Raye gladly returned the gesture.

"Come on you guys, not here," Lita scolded.

"Sorry!" both girls said.

"Anyway, as I was saying, it doesn't matter who was at fault, the point of the matter is that we smashed into each other and I fell," Serena explained.

"Come on Serena get it right. You guys collided and he caught you before you hit the ground," Raye interjected.

"Excuse me I'm telling the story here if you don't mind."

Raye put up her hands in surrender.

"So he caught me and…blah blah blah. I said thanks, and he had the audacity to say _'Meatball Head if you keep running into me like this I'm going to start thinking you want me'_. Aagh! Can you believe he said that? I can't stand that ignorant, arrogant, conceited, pompous…."

"Incredibly handsome…" Raye piped in.

"Sexy body…" Lita said.

"Gorgeous blue-eyed…" Amy said.

"…Jerk!" Serena finished, while giving her friends the evil eye.

Raye, Lita and Amy all held back their laughter.

Mina sat there feeling defeated. _I can't believe that idiot said that. There is no way in the world I'm going to get Serena to do it now. That moron!_ Mina thought angrily.

"That moron!" Serena exclaimed. "I gave him a piece of my mind for that. I think he definitely knows how I feel about him now. I don't care how cute and sexy he is, no one talks to me that way and gets away with it."

Suddenly Mina perked up. _Maybe there's hope after all. If Serena had to mention that Darien was cute and sexy…yeah, that's right, the 'Queen of Love' is back in business._

"Hey Drew," the tall dark hair man said to Andrew. He pulled up a stool and sat down in front of the counter.

"Hey Darien, what's up?" Andrew said to his best friend of ten years, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Nothin' much…what's so funny?" Darien asked, knowing full well why his friend was amused.

"You man."

"What about me?"

"How can you be so cool after Serena just bit your head off?"

Darien turned his head towards the bubbly Meatball Head who was relaying the events that took place outside, to her friends. "Well I kind of asked for it," Darien responded sheepishly, his gaze still on Serena.

"Of course you did, but what exactly did you say to her?"

Darien smiled back at his friend pondering for a moment whether or not to tell him.

"Come on Darien, I thought I was your boy."

Darien laughed, and then reluctantly told Andrew what had happened. What he failed to let Andrew know was how he had purposefully placed himself in Serena's path.

Darien tried as much as he could without being too obvious, of course, to be where Serena was. He didn't know why exactly he was so attracted to her. Maybe it was her beautiful sparking blue eyes. Darien loved her eyes, especially when there was a passionate flame blazing within, which usually occurred when she got mad. Maybe it was her gorgeous, innocent face; her pouty, luscious lips; or her beautiful, long blonde hair put up into two pigtails, hence the name Meatball Head. Maybe it was all of the above, but it still didn't make sense.

He was a senior, very popular, and very well liked by the girls in school. Actually, he and Andrew were considered two of the most attractive guys in the whole school, and, as of recently, very available. But Darien didn't care about looking at any other girl, his eyes were set on Serena. Even though it seemed as if she hated him, he would make sure to alter that, he was just not sure how. However, right now his attention had to be on Andrew. Darien knew Andrew was up to something because he practically begged Darien to come to the Arcade today at a specific time.

"Whoa man," Andrew exclaimed after Darien had finished telling him what happened out front. "Are you trying to get the crap beat outta ya?"

"Whatever, I was just playing."

"Yeah but…she does look pissed," Andrew observed. _What the heck am I suppose to do now. She might end up killing him, and I'll have to clean up the mess._ Then Andrew caught Mina's eye. He saw a look of victory on her face and the smirk dancing on her lips, and he knew she was onto something. _Ok 'Queen of Love', I can play this game too. _

"You want me to do what!" Serena exclaimed a little too loudly for Mina's liking.

"Shh, keep your voice down," Mina whispered.

"Are you crazy Mina? Did you not just hear me call him a jerk?"

"Mina that does sound a bit outrageous," Lita said coming to Serena's aide.

"Just hear me out ok," Mina pleaded. _This has to work or else I've lost, and I CAN'T lose._

"Ok, but it better be good," Serena unwillingly assented.

"Alright, it's a great way to get back at him. Wouldn't it be nice to see him grovel at your feet and follow you around like a lost puppy?"

"Ok you have my attention," Serena said sounding very curious.

"You have my attention too," said Raye.

"Me too," Lita and Amy said concurrently.

"I heard from my secret deep deep underground source, whose name will remain anonymous, that Darien has a huge crush on you."

Everyone gasped.

"No way," exclaimed Raye.

"I'm telling you the absolute truth," Mina argued.

"Are you sure?" Lita questioned.

"Yes!" Mina said exasperated. "Just let me finish. Anyway as I was saying, because he has a crush on you I think you should get him to fall totally in love with you, and then, kick him to the curb," Mina finished feeling very pleased with her story.

"Well I would like to get back at him for calling me Meatball Head so many times, and embarrassing me…but," Serena contemplated.

"Oh please, you are a Meatball Head Serena," Raye interjected.

That statement brought forth another round of tongue sticking-outing between Serena and Raye, while everyone else rolled their eyes with frustration.

"But Mina, isn't that kind of cruel," Amy chided.

"Yeah, it is mean Mina," Lita agreed.

"No, I think it's perfect," Serena chimed in, ending her tongue war with Raye.

"Great!" Mina exclaimed cheerfully, maybe a bit too cheerfully, "I mean, I'm glad you like my idea."

"So how am I suppose to make this happen?" Serena asked.

"Well what you need to do to get the ball rolling is to go over there and plant a kiss right on his lips."

A moment of silence went by.

"So that's why you wanted me to kiss him?" Serena asked.

Mina nodded.

Serena thought for a second, then she came to her conclusion, "No way Mina. No can do."

Mina's hope started to fade, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to," Serena answered back. "It's not worth it. The embarrassment would be too great. He's the most popular guy at school and I'm just…me."

"Well maybe you should sweeten the deal Mina," Raye suggested.

"What did you have in mind Raye?" Mina asked.

"I don't know, I was just suggesting that you could make it worth her while. I mean, you would straight-up have to bribe me with an all day shopping spree and be my personal slave for a year to get me to do it," Raye said with a big grin.

Everyone chuckled.

"That's why I'm not asking you to do it Raye, but I was planning on making it worth her while." Mina turned back to Serena. "Serena if you do this I will give you free desserts for a whole month…And…"

Serena perked up at the mention of food, "Desserts! From where?"

"Here at The Crown Arcade, but…" Mina began but was interrupted again by Serena whose only thought right now was on food.

"How much dessert?" Serena asked.

"As much as you want."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Raye, Lita and Amy in shock.

"Mina, are you sure you can afford that? I mean you know how Serena eats," Lita questioned.

"Lita's right. Serena's a walking garbage disposal. Whenever she passes by an 'All-You-Can-Eat' restaurant they shut off the lights pretending they're closed. Even they know Serena can run them out of business," Raye joked, ignoring the razor-sharp daggers Serena's eyes were throwing her way.

"Maybe you're right Raye. How about $25 a day of desserts for a whole month?"

"Sure! Why not," Serena reluctantly, but happily accepted.

"Hey this is a cool dare, I want to add some motivation too," Lita announced with excitement. "How about every week I whip you up one of my favorite desserts?"

"Ooo, now you're speaking my language Lita," Serena said barely containing her excitement.

Everyone knew Lita Kino was the best cook at Fairwood High, probably the best in the whole town.

"All you have to do is tell me what dessert you want and I'll prepare it for you. Only one dessert a week though, and only for a month."

Lita's offer was out of this world. Serena could barely stop the drool from running down her chin.

"I want to contribute too," added Raye. "I promise not to make fun of you or tease you at all for a whole week."

"Only a week," Mina inquired.

"Well yeah. There is no way I could last a whole month, I would probably go insane."

"What about you Amy?" Mina asked.

"Well I think this is a bit absurd, but…it does seem like fun. I guess I will come try out for the cheerleading squad that you keep begging me to do Serena," Amy replied.

"Wow, you guys are willing to do all this just to get me to kiss Darien?" Serena asked somewhat shocked.

Everyone nodded in conformation.

"Well, since everyone is sacrificing so much I think it wouldn't hurt to give him a small peck," Serena yielded.

"Um, I don't think so girly," Mina interrupted.

"What do you mean? Isn't that what you wanted…" Serena began saying.

"Forget about this little peck kiss you want to give."

Everyone looked at Mina like she had lost her mind.

"Because everyone has offered a generous contribution, the stakes have now arisen. You need to give Darien an all out, lip-locker, 5 second kiss," Mina said smiling. _This is going great, it's exactly how I planned it. I love how my plans work out so nicely._ She thought with the biggest grin on her face.

"Well that makes since," Raye agreed.

Serena could only stare at her friends in shock and horror. "5 seconds," Serena silently mouthed.

"That's right. Girl you're gonna have to earn it," Mina proclaimed.

Everyone announced their agreement.

"And…" Mina began.

"And!" Serena yelled in horror.

"You have to do it before he leaves the Arcade today."

"What!" Serena shouted a bit too loud, drawing attention to herself.

"Serena shhhhh, why don't you just announce it to the world Meatball Head, good grief," Raye scolded.

"Ooops sorry. Mina you can't be serious. You have to give me time to prepare and build up my confidence," Serena wined.

Mina shook her head, "Nope. The sooner you do it, and the less time you have to think about it the better. You better hurry 'cause if he leaves it'll be too late."

"But do I have to do it in here, in front of everyone?"

"You can go outside or underground for all I care, the point is you have to do it now."

"Ok fine, I'll do it," Serena said with tremendous confidence. "Anything for free desserts, Lita's cooking, Raye's kindness, and Amy's cheerleading debut." Serena closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She got up from the booth she was sitting in and started to make her way towards the main counter.

_I can't believe she's actually doing it. Mina you definitely have some skills…oh no._ Just as Mina was patting herself on the back for a job well done, Serena came running back to the table.

"I can't do it, I just can't. I'll be too embarrassed," Serena choked out.

"Oh good grief Serena, you're such a baby," Raye fussed while rolling her eyes.

"If you're sooo brave Raye then you go do it," Serena yelled back.

"Serena look, if he pushes you away or dogs you out in any way I will personally get up out of my seat, walk up to him, and plant him a bigger and better kiss than you," Mina said trying to contain her frustration.

"Really?" Serena asked, starting to feel her confidence return.

"Yes really. Now get going."

So Serena turned around and sauntered back toward the counter where Darien was sitting talking to Andrew. "Here goes nothing," she whispered to herself.

"What! Are you serious?" Darien responded to Andrew's request in shock.

"All you have to do is kiss her."

"And why would I want to do that?" Darien asked with a slight smirk dancing on his lips.

"Oh please man. I see how you look at her. I know you like her," Andrew said blatantly.

"Do I look at her the same way you look at Mina," Darien knowingly said.

Andrew's face started to turn red with embarrassment, "How did you…."

"It's so obvious, well it is to me anyway. I'm just surprised she hasn't picked up on it yet."

Andrew was having a hard time coming up with an adequate denial.

Darien chuckled as he took a sip of his soda then continued to flip through his biker magazine. Darien enjoyed messing with his friend. He knew Andrew had a thing for Mina Aino a long time ago. He was just patiently waiting for Andrew to tell him. But Darien couldn't resist teasing him about it today. It's basically payback for Andrew noticing how he has been eyeing Serena, since Darien thought he'd been doing a great job hiding his feelings for her.

"Look, we're not talking about me, it's your turn in the spotlight," Andrew responded, trying to take the focus off himself.

"Sure," Darien chuckled, not wanting to embarrass Andrew any further.

"I know you like Serena, so come out of your denial."

"You're right, I do like her," Darien said in a calm and cool manner.

That statement set Andrew back a quick second, thinking it would take a while to force Darien to admit his feelings. "Oook, I'm glad we have that settled. Well why don't you tell her how you feel?"

Darien thought for a second. "I think maybe it's because I know she hates my guts. Sometimes I think I go a little too far with my teasing."

"Yeah I think you do too," Andrew agreed.

"But she's so cute when she's mad," Darien smiled dreamily and took another sip of his soda.

"Look Dare I happen to know for a fact that she doesn't hate you. She actually has a crush on you."

"And how do you know that?" Darien asked skeptically.

"I have inside sources," Andrew said slyly.

"Yeah right," Darien said, not believing his friend.

"Darien listen to me. I am not joking around. I'm absolutely serious."

Darien looked up from his magazine at his friend. He saw Andrew was being very serious.

"Now all you have to do is make the first move. Girls want that, trust me."

Darien smiled at his friend. He knew Andrew was very popular with the girls, but so was he. In some ways they were in competition with each other.

"What you need to do Dare is turn on your charm. I know you know what I'm talking about. I've seen many girls dump their boyfriends and wrap themselves around your feet because of this charm of yours."

Darien laughed. He knew Andrew was telling the truth, but of course with minor exaggeration. "Ok fine, what are you proposing?" Darien relented.

A smile broke out on Andrew's face, "I'm proposing a little wager. I want you to go over there and charm the socks off Serena until you have her eating out your hands, then give her the biggest most passionate kiss ever. If you do this I'll wash and wax your car for a whole month."

"You are crazy Andy, you know that right?" Darien said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"But wait, there's more."

"With you there always is."

"You have to do it before she leaves the Arcade today. Which means right now, or you automatically lose."

"What!" Darien said almost choking on his drink. "Right now, why?"

"Because she's here, and there's no time like the present. Besides if you wait you may never get around to doing it."

Darien thought for a moment. "Ok, so what happens if I don't do it," Darien asked, eyeing Andrew suspiciously.

"If I win, because you chicken out, then you'll have to switch cars with me for a month," Andrew said barely able to contain his excitement.

Darien cringed, he loved Andrew like a brother but hated his car.

Andrew's car was a ten-year-old beat up Honda, while Darien's car was a brand new top of the line red corvette convertible. Andrew knew Darien hated his Honda, but that's what made the bet so sweet. "And while you're driving my car you might as well give it a new paint job and replace all the interior fabric," Andrew joked.

Darien raised an eyebrow in a mock threatening look.

"Oh heck, you just might as well buy me a new car. It'll probably be cheaper."

Darien and Andrew erupted into laughter.

After the laughter subsided Andrew asked, "So how about it? You in?" Andrew stuck out his hand as to receive a handshake to seal the deal.

Darien grabbed his hand, "You're on buddy!"

"Good, 'cause here she comes now," Andrew whispered.

Darien's heart almost caught in his throat. He downed the rest of his soda, and then took a deep breath. _Well here goes nothing._

_I can't believe I'm doing this_ thought Serena. _I can't stand Darien. He's so cocky and arrogant… _ She looked towards the dark haired man sitting by the counter, and her heart started to race. _…and cute, and sexy, and muscular. _ She thought dreamily. _Stop Serena, put your head back on straight. Remember how he teases you and calls you Meatball Head._ She chided herself. Serena sighed. She was only a few steps away from him. _Well let me get this over with. It's now or never._

"Um, excuse me Darien." Her voice sounded so timid, so small. _Get a grip girl._

Darien turned around to face her.

_Boy he's gorgeous. How I would love to run my fingers through his dark beautiful locks. Or stare into his crystal blue eyes all day._

"Hey Meatball Head," Darien answered flashing her with one of his dazzling smiles.

_Someone hold me before I faint. Man he's cute. I wonder why I haven't noticed before. Maybe it's because I'm always yelling at him._

Serena and Darien sat staring at each other for a few seconds.

_Come on Serena say something. Don't just stand there like an idiot._ "Um, I uh…I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second," Serena stammered out.

"Sure, what's up?" Again flashing her another smile.

"Well actually I wanted to give you something."

"Ok, what is it?" Darien asked.

Meanwhile Andrew's face fell. He knew Mina had beaten him to the punch. He looked over towards Mina and saw a very bright victorious smile plastered on her face. They made eye contact, and she announced her victory with her gaze. _It's not over 'til the fat lady sings Mina darling. Com'on Darien._ Andrew thought with hope in his eyes, and fingers crossed.

Serena realized she must have been looking ridiculous standing there staring at him. _Do it Serena, just do it._ She told herself. _Ice cream, think ice cream._ "Well it's kind of difficult…" Serena began, making sure to avoid eye contact.

But Darien interrupted her muttering. "Look, I know it's hard to think with all those meatballs on your head, but take your time," he said jokingly.

Andrew winced and rubbed his brow in frustration, knowing full well Darien just blew his chances.

Serena on the other hand had a different reaction. Her face became red with anger and her hands clinched in tight fists by her side. It took all her might not to rip that smirk off his face. _Why that cocky, arrogant, anal…how dare he make fun of my hair when I'm trying to be serious._ "Why you arrogant, conceded jerk," Serena yelled.

Darien winced a little, knowing full well he set himself up for that. Now was the time to throw in some charm or else Serena might beat him to a pulp.

"I was trying to be serious with you, but…never mind," Serena said angrily and turned to go back to her friends.

Darien saw a brief inkling of hurt on her face, and he knew he had gone too far this time. He quickly hopped to his feet. He grabbed Serena's hand preventing her from leaving. "Hey Serena wait."

Serena stopped. _Did he just call me Serena? Is he also holding my hand?_ Serena turned to face him, all anger disappearing instantly.

"Hey I'm sorry, I was just playing. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Darien said with all sincerity.

Serena felt her heart stop beating. She could barely breathe. He was standing so close to her that she could smell the clean scent of soap on him. Serena looked up into his eyes, she was mesmerized. He had the softest and most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. He was so close. She could feel his warm breath on her face. _Oh my goodness, I'm going to die if I don't get away from him._ His closeness was so intoxicating that Serena felt like she was in a trance. His soft gorgeous lips were just inches from hers. Serena could easily kiss him right here and now, but for some reason she couldn't move. _What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like a scared little school girl?_

Darien started to rub the back of Serena's hand with his thumb, which sent shivers coursing through her body. "What did you want to give me?" Darien asked in his soft deep sexy voice, his dark eyes intensely boring into hers.

Serena was at a lost for words, "Um, I um…" she stuttered. _This is too intense for me, I can't do this in here._ "Not here, I have it for you…outside," Serena said as she turned to walk away.

But Darien had other plans. Because he was still holding her hand he pulled her into his arms until their bodies were touching. Darien cupped her chin lightly with his hand and turned her face up towards his. As Serena looked up she saw Darien's face lowering towards hers. Instantly his lips captured hers in a powerful, but gentle kiss.

Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock. Even other people standing around were amazed.

Andrew was so excited he about jumped over the countertop and whooped for joy. Fortunately he contained his jubilation, but he was smiling from ear to ear. _Yes! Victory is mine._ Andrew thought with joy. _I can't believe Darien did it. That's why he's my boy._ He thought with pride. Andrew turned to look at Mina, who had a shocked but defeated expression on her face. When she made eye contact with him, Andrew winked at her and gave her one of his dazzling smiles.

Mina scowled at him then looked away.

Andrew chuckled to himself, _You are mine now Ms. Love Queen_ .

Mina couldn't believe what had happened. Serena looked like she was in control, and then out of nowhere Darien moved in for the kill. _What luck. I guess I underestimated Andrew…and Darien._ Mina looked towards Andrew to see his reaction.

As she made eye contact with him, he winked at her and flashed her one of his sexy smiles.

Mina glared at him and turned away. _Of course he would gloat, that jerk. Now I'm gonna have to be his slave for a whole month. I have no idea how I'm going to work that into my busy schedule of volleyball, dance crew and cheerleading._ She put the thought in the back of her mind and concentrated on the lip-locked couple.

Serena could barely stand up, her legs felt like noodles. Lucky for her Darien had one arm behind her on the base of her back. She realized her hand was still in his, which caused her to be trapped up against his rock hard body. But Serena didn't care, she was relishing in the passion of the kiss. Her body was pressed up tightly against his muscular physique, while his lips danced over hers in erythematic motions. His other hand was lightly stroking the nape of her neck, which sent shivers cascading through her body. Serena was so absorbed in the sensuality of the kiss that she accidentally let out a soft moan.

That snapped her back into reality. Serena broke the kiss and pulled away from Darien. _Oh my goodness, I hope he didn't hear that moan I made. That would be so utterly mortifying._ Serena thought with embarrassment. She forced herself to look back up into his eyes, and she immediately knew that he had heard her.

Darien was staring at her with so much intensity in his eyes, and with a playful sexy smirk on his face. Serena was desperately trying to catch her breath and trying, without success, to avoid eye contact. _I have to get away from him before I lose all control._ Serena took a step back from him, but Darien just took a step even closer to her.

"I…I have to go," Serena stammered out.

"Alright," Darien said flashing her another smile, and loving her discomfort. "But wasn't there something you wanted to give me?" he asked in his soft sexy voice, as his hand gently stroked the side of her face. He watched with amusement as she tried to regain her composure.

"No, not right now," Serena finally managed to choke out, her mind concentrating on the soft caresses his fingers were making and the wonderful sensations it caused.

"Ok, maybe some other time," he teased, still not releasing her hand from his grasp.

"Yeah some other time," she agreed nervously.

Serena gazed into his eyes a little while longer, not really wanting to leave but knowing she couldn't stay. _Com'on Serena, get a hold of yourself. He's just a drop-dead gorgeous, sexy guy who you were just sucking face with in front of everyone._ She suddenly realized. _Oh my goodness, he kissed me in front of everyone. I am going to be the main topic of conversation at school tomorrow. I need to get away from him NOW._

"Thanks for everything, I guess." Serena quickly said to Darien. _What! You idiot, why did you say something like that?_ She chided herself.

"No problem," Darien responded still gazing at her.

Serena pulled her hand out of his, which for some reason made her miss the warmth of his touch. "Bye," she said, then quickly turned around and raced back to her friends.

Darien stood staring at her departing figure, feeling very good about the outcome of the kiss. If she hadn't pulled away they would probably still be kissing. _That was one of the best kisses I have ever had. It was so sensual but at the same time so innocent. She definitely left me wanting more._ Darien absent-mindedly licked his lips remembering the feel and sweet taste of Serena's lusciously delectable lips. He also remembered how her body felt against his, and how he could feel every little shiver coursing through her. But what really set him on fire was the little soft moan of pleasure that escaped her lips. He figured she pulled away because of the moan, but in Darien's opinion that was the best part of the kiss. He loved to see her face turn red from embarrassment so, of course, he had to make sure she knew he had heard her. _Boy what I wouldn't give to experience that again._

"Hey Dare," Andrew called out, interrupting Darien's thoughts.

Darien walked back over to the counter to a glowing triumphant face.

"Darien, that was awesome. I knew you had it in you," Andrew congratulated his friend.

Darien looked at Andrew curiously, "Why are you so excited? You're the one who lost the bet and have to wash my car for a month instead of driving it."

Andrew shrugged, "Yeah yeah it doesn't matter, THAT was worth it. I told you, all you had to do was turn on your charm. At first I thought you blew it with that crazy comment you made, but wow, you shocked the crap outta me. I'll never doubt your skills again man."

_Andy must be smoking something. No matter how long we remain friends I don't think I'll ever understand him._ Darien thought shaking his head. Darien then looked down at his watch. _Oh crap I've gotta get going._ Darien took out some money and laid it on the countertop. Andrew was still talking, but Darien was only half listening. He didn't have time to discuss what had happened, he was already running late. Darien gathered up his things then interrupted Andrew's yammering, "Andy…stop for a second."

"Sorry Dare, I'm just, uh…excited for you," Andrew said, saving himself from being found out.

"I've gotta go, I'm late."

"Ok, see ya tomorrow at school."

Darien started to walk away, but he stopped and turned back to Andrew. "You know you owe me a month's worth of car washing and waxing?" Darien reminded him.

"I'm so excited right now, I'll do it for two months."

Darien raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Great! I'm not complaining." Darien then narrowed his eyes at his friend, "I know you're up to something, but I don't have time to figure it out right now."

Andrew put a feign look of innocence on his face.

"See you later man," Darien said as he turned to leave.

"Later."

Darien walked out the Arcade, but not without sneaking another glance at Serena. At that moment she turned her head in his direction. Darien gave her one of his sexist smiles, then winked at her and walked out.

Serena made her way back to her wide-mouthed friends, and plopped down in the booth next to Mina. Serena had no words to describe how she was feeling at that moment. Her feelings were a mixture of happiness, elation, frustration and exhaustion.

Everyone at the table was silent. Finally Raye broke the silent tension, "I can't believe what I just witnessed."

"Me too," said Lita.

"Me three," said Amy.

"It didn't exactly turn out as I had planned…I mean expected," Mina muttered under her breath.

"Now that was a kiss," Lita said with excitement in her voice.

"It was hot," Raye put in. "I had no idea he liked you that much."

"You do realize Serena this is going to be all around school tomorrow, right?" Amy interjected.

Serena nodded, still not able to speak yet. All she could do was replay the kiss in her mind over and over again; after all it was her first. She loved the feel of his strong muscular body against hers. It sent butterflies to her stomach just remembering his soft caresses and the wonderful way his warm soft lips hungrily devoured hers. Just thinking about it made her want to faint.

"Serena," she heard Mina calling her name, which knocked her out of her daydream. "Hello Serena, are you still in there?" Mina said waving her hand in front of Serena's face.

"Yes I'm still here. Sorry," Serena responded feeling a bit embarrassed.

"What I was saying was don't get too down about losing the bet."

"Yeah you tried, so we won't leave you empty handed," Lita finished.

"Who could have ever assumed that Darien would try to kiss you the same time you were trying to kiss him," Amy responded. "It just doesn't make sense for him to kiss you at all…unless he knew you were going to kiss…"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter," Mina interrupted Amy trying desperately to change the subject before Amy figure out the scheme. "What does matter is that you tried Serena. So because you were willing to do the deed I'll award you with a free dessert right now."

Serena perked up at the mention of food. "Free desserts, cool beans," she squealed.

"And I'll make you some of my yummy yummy scrumptious chocolate chip cookies tomorrow, just for you being a good sport," Lita offered.

_Wow, how lucky I am to have such cool friends._ Serena thought with joy, and holding back the tears that wanted to flow from her eyes.

"Instead of trying out to be a cheerleader, how about I put aside my studying for one night and come to the football game this Friday," Amy offered.

That was perfectly fine with Serena because it was like pulling teeth trying to get Amy's head out of the books and make her come to any sports game.

"Great Amy, you can sit with me and Sherri," Lita responded with delight while giving Amy a gentle one arm hug.

Lita Kino was not really into sports, unless it was track or martial arts. Her passion was cooking, that's why she was president of the cooking club.

The only thing, other than studying, that Amy liked to do was swim. Amy was one of the best swimmers on the varsity swim team, which was the only sport she would allow herself to do.

Serena's discomfort was starting to subside. She was just so glad she had such an amazing group of friends.

Everyone's eyes soon turned towards Raye. She was the only one who had not offered anything.

"What?" Raye asked feigning innocence.

"Come on Raye, be nice," Lita chided her friend.

"Ok ok. Serena because you were brave and didn't run away crying like a baby…" Raye began.

Everyone narrowed their eyes at her.

Raye giggled, "I'm getting there, calm down people. Because you handled yourself a lot better than I probably would have, I won't make fun of you the rest of this evening."

Everyone stared at her.

"Hey take it or leave it you guys. It's hard work not making fun of Meatb…I mean, Serena," Raye said with a grin.

"Thanks Raye, I really appreciate it," Serena said sincerely.

"I'll also help Mina pay for dessert tonight," Raye added.

Serena threw her arms around her friend, "So you do love me."

That brought out a round of laughter from all the girls. As the laughter died down Mina called out to their waitress Sherri, who was also Andrew's younger sister and one of their good friends.

Serena was starting to feel very relaxed and calm until she noticed Darien about to walk out of the Arcade. Her heart stopped beating again as a flood of emotions returned to her brain. Right before he stepped outside he turned towards her, winked at her and flashed her a very sexy and heart-stopping smile. Then he walked out. _That's it, I can't take this abuse anymore._ "Mina," Serena said interrupting Mina's order, "Make mine a double please."

The girls finished their desserts and were getting up to go home. Right before they got out the door Mina pretended that she forgot something.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up to you in a minute," Mina told them.

Everyone continued out talking and laughing away.

Mina waited until they turned the corner before she walked over to the counter where Andrew was waiting on customers. As she approached his eyes lit up and his mouth broke out into a stunning grin.

"Hey Miss Queen of Love," Andrew announced playfully.

Mina just continued to scowl at him.

"Hey what's with the scowling? It messes up your beautiful face…wait a minute, do I see a smile popping through that scowl? Wait there it is, I see it."

No matter how hard Mina tried she couldn't hold on. Andrew always had a way of making her laugh. "Stop it," Mina fussed. "I don't want to smile. I want to be mad at you for beating me."

"Ah I get it, you're a sore loser," he said leaning closer to her from behind the counter.

"No, I just like to win," Mina said back leaning over the counter as well until they were almost nose-to-nose.

After a moment Andrew withdrew, he didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier with Darien and Serena. He knew if he stayed that close to her it might just happen.

"So when can you start," Andrew asked, shifting his eyes from hers. "We've been needing some extra help around here, so you came just in time."

"Um, I don't know Andrew. I already have a lot on my plate right now," Mina retorted as she was trying to make sense of Andrew's sudden withdrawal.

Andrew eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm on the varsity volleyball team this year, which means I have to practice all the time."

"So, I'm on the men's varsity volleyball team and I still find the time," Andrew countered but enjoying her resistance.

"I'm also in Cheerleading and Dance Crew, so I'm busy for every home football game," Mina said, still trying to find a way to weasel out of her agreement.

"But still you find time to come here every other day with your friends," he said knowingly and with a hint of play in his voice.

Mina could not hold back her laughter anymore. She then held her hands up in surrender, "Alright you got me. I will be your Cinderella Andrew, and I will make you feel incredibly guilty the whole time," she said with a sad puppy-dog face. Mina couldn't help but to flirt with him. If Andrew really insisted she work in the Arcade, she was going to make sure he felt very uncomfortable, in a good way of course.

"That's fine by me," Andrew smiled back at her, sending shivers down Mina's spine.

"Let me get back with you tomorrow at school. I have to ok it with my parents first," Mina said on a serious note.

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow."

_Goodness this man's sexy. Maybe it's a mistake to be around him so much, but a deal is a deal. _ "Alright then, see you tomorrow." Mina turned to walk out the Arcade, but she made sure to walk slowly so Andrew wouldn't miss the sway of her hips and her well-practiced sultry walk.

Andrew definitely didn't miss the walk at all or her hips. "Whew girl! I am definitely going to have a very long month," Andrew said under his breath, then turned around to help another customer.

Ok that's the end of the first chapter finally (whew). I hope everyone enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. I have tons of stories that are halfway written which I want to get out really soon. Comments are welcomed, but please be nice with the flames, I'm very sensitive and it took me a long time to get the nerve to post this. Thanks and God Bless!!

SailorAuntieV

October 2004


	2. Chapter 2

_Author:_ IanBuddy

_Rating:_ PG-13 (just to be on the safe side).

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own sailormoon or any of the characters. There is no point in suing me because I have nothing. : 

_Author's note:_ Due to popular demand, I finally got out the second chapter. It has taken me an eternity to finish. **Warning**, this is actually my longest chapter yet, so be prepared for a long read. If people like it then I'll definitely continue. I love reading and writing sappy-romance. So if you don't like sappiness then this is not for you. This is not a sailor scout story, sorry to everyone who wants action, it's just pure romance. This story is about Serena and Darien, both in high school, and they have been dared to give the other a kiss (or something like that :). I'm not going to tell you what this chapter's about, you just have to read it. Enjoy!

Only A Kiss 

_**Chapter 2: Just a Bad Day**_

Serena was having a very bad day at school. People kept approaching her all day asking about the kiss she and Darien shared. Some girls were envious, but thought it was so romantic. Others were just straight up jealous, scowling at Serena and talking about her behind her back. No one could believe that an unpopular girl like Serena Tsukino could steal the affection of the most wanted man in school. She was getting increasingly popular as the day went along, and also increasingly miserable. Serena didn't like all the attention she was getting, and she had only one person to blame for that. Darien Shields!

_That pompous, arrogant…jerk! Because of him I can't get a moments peace. How dare he kiss me in front of everyone…even though it did feel incredibly wonderful…no stop, I can't allow myself to think that way or else I'll never regain my sanity._ Serena couldn't erase the kiss from her mind no matter how hard she tried. Those thoughts kept her up tossing and turning most the night. _What in the world possessed him to do that, never mind the fact that I was about to kiss him, but that's beside the point? Maybe he kissed me to humiliate me and laugh about me with his friends. Ooohh, I hate him even more now._

"Serena, are you ok?" Mina asked, pulling Serena away from her thoughts. They were walking down the hallway going to meet their friends for lunch. Mina was chatting away when she noticed Serena's spaced-out look. "Did you even hear a word I said?" Mina asked.

"What? Oh I'm sorry Mina, I'm just having a rough day today," Serena apologized. It was so difficult for her to concentrate on anything or anyone today. She wished school would hurry up and end so she could crawl under her covers and hide from the world, especially HIM.

"Don't worry so much about what people are saying, you never have before," Mina said trying to comfort her friend. Mina could see this kiss scandal was really getting to Serena. Maybe her and Andrew's plan to set-up Serena and Darien was a bad idea.

"I don't care what people think. I'm just tired of hearing about Darien," Serena retorted.

"I understand, everyone keeps asking me about it. It's getting quite annoying especially since it is now only lunch time."

"Exactly! I don't want to hear the name Darien Shields ever again. And, if I can help it, I'm going to avoid him like the plague."

"Well, speak of the devil," Mina commented with a smirk on her face.

Serena looked up and saw Darien off to the side talking and laughing with his football buddies. At that moment he seemed to realize Serena was walking by, he turned his head in her direction and looked straight into her eyes. Serena couldn't stop herself from staring back at him. His eyes had captivated her once again, those dark and dreamy but dangerous eyes.

Darien looked her up and down, checking her out, then gave Serena a drop-dead gorgeous smile and winked at her. That action alone made Serena's heart pound uncontrollably and made her breath catch in her throat. _He is so gorgeous. Every time I look at him I can't breathe. What is wrong with me?_ Still she was unable to revert her eyes from his enticing gaze.

Then suddenly…CRASH!

Darien wasn't having the best of days either. It seemed as though half of the female population he encountered were pissed off at him. They would glare at and/or ignore him. The other half were the exact opposite, they were hanging all over him asking about the kiss and if he could kiss them. Some constantly giggled and blushed every time he came near, while others practically fainted. Darien expected the gossip and curiosity but he never expected a reaction of this magnitude. He and Serena were the main topic of conversation that day. Guys were coming over giving him Hi-5's and slapping him on the back saying 'way to go'. Some of his friends were shocked that Serena was the person he had chosen to kiss. But Darien didn't care what anyone thought. If he had a chance to go back in time he would do the same thing all over again.

Serena, that blonde bubbly beauty, was on his mind all morning. He couldn't concentrate in class, all he could do was replay the kiss over and over again in his mind. Just thinking about her made his stomach do flip-flops and his legs feel like mush.

Darien walked out his class half listening to his buddy Frank complain about the difficulty of the quiz they just took. In the distance he spied a few more of his football buddies, so they went over to see what was up.

"Hey Darien."

"Hey Matt. What's goin' on?" Darien asked while slapping hands with him and acknowledging the rest of the guys with a nod.

"Who cares about me man, what about YOU?"

"What about me?" Darien asked feigning ignorance.

"You're the talk of the school today," Matt exclaimed in his loud obnoxious voice Darien so hated.

"Yeah I've noticed," Darien said with little enthusiasm, but the guys didn't seem to notice.

"So tell us what really happened man," another guy piped up.

"Did you really make-out with that Serena girl?" Matt questioned. "I mean I know she's hot and all, I wouldn't mind doing her myself, but _I'm_ so outta her league."

Darien had to restrain himself inwardly so as not to pummel Matt for that comment. Darien was usually very good at concealing his emotions, but after what happened yesterday every time a guy made a comment about Serena his blood started to boil. _Where is this anger coming from? I can't be feeling jealousy…can I?_ Darien asked himself. _I need to just breathe, relax, and ignore this ignorant fool._ Darien decided to disregard their comments and changed the subject, making sure to keep his feelings in-check.

One of the guys cracked a joke, which lightened Darien's mood tremendously. _Finally something else to think about other than Serena._ he thought. Then out of the corner of his eye Darien saw two blondes making their way down the hallway. He turned to look, and realized it was Serena and her friend Mina. He noticed that Serena looked utterly breathtaking. She was wearing a light pink shirt held up by spaghetti straps. His eyes strayed to the word 'Bunny' written in white across her chest that accented her cleavage. This made Darien's breath catch in his throat, and he couldn't pull his eyes away. Her skirt was white and contoured around her hips and halfway down her thighs. Then he noticed her long shapely legs, finished off with open toed, sandal-like heeled shoes. She was absolutely gorgeous today.

Darien made eye contact with her. He decided to give her one of his sexiest smiles, letting her know he approved of her wardrobe, then he winked at her. Darien almost burst out laughing when he saw her reaction to his wink.

But suddenly something disastrous happened. Before he could warn her, Serena smacked face first into someone's open locker door. Serena fell down hard, and her books and papers went flying everywhere. Matt and some of the others burst out laughing.

"What a klutz!" Matt exclaimed loudly.

That remark sent Darien over the edge. He grabbed Matt by his shirt collar and shoved him up against the wall hard. Matt did not see that coming, so the wall about knocked the wind out of him. The other guys quickly sobered up.

Darien leaned in, still not letting go of Matt's shirt. "You need to learn when to shut up Matt," he growled softly.

"Wha…what did I say?" Matt asked with fear obviously present in his voice. Matt was heavier and about an inch or so taller than Darien, but at that moment Darien looked 10 inches taller and bigger than his cowering victim.

"Keep your comments to yourself or I'll shove it back down your throat," Darien calmly but forcefully warned.

"Hey I'm sorry man, I didn't mean it."

Darien, realizing he had lost control of himself, released Matt from his grip. Everyone noticed that Darien had been suspending Matt a couple of inches off the ground as he came crashing to the ground. So no one else made another comment.

Darien then jogged across the hallway towards a stunned and embarrassed Serena who was trying to gather her books, while Mina was yelling at the culprit.

At first Serena didn't know what had hit her. One minute she was staring into the most gorgeous dark blue eyes she'd ever seen, and the next minute she was sitting on her butt with her books sprawled all over the floor. It took a moment for the pain on the side of her face to register, and when she looked up to see what had hit her, she was mortified. _I can't believe I ran into a locker door. Idiot, idiot! I must be the dumbest person on the planet. What a klutz I am, and I did this in front of HIM!_ Serena chastised herself.

She hastily began to gather her stuff together, ignoring all the stares and chuckles. She heard Mina fussing with the boy who had caused the accident. Serena was so embarrassed that she couldn't bring herself to look over at Darien. _He's gotta think I'm a moron now. I heard them over there laughing at me. I just made an absolute fool of myself in front of the 'popular' football players. They're probably having a good time at my expense._ Serena felt the tears welling up inside her eyes. She was determined not to embarrass herself further by crying like a baby in front of everyone. No, she was going to keep her composure and hold her head high. _Yeah right!_

As she reached for one of her books another hand quickly swiped it up. Serena looked up to find herself staring straight into Darien's eyes. _No doubt he's here to laugh in my face._ Serena thought in misery. But interestingly enough his eyes showed sympathy and kindness. This show of kindness accidentally caused a few droplets of salty tears to escape through her lashes down her cheeks. Serena quickly wiped her face determined to save her pride, then she looked back at Darien.

"What do you want? Did you come over to laugh in my face?" Serena spat at him angrily. She thought she saw Darien flinch slightly like her words had hurt him. But then a smile appeared on his lips.

"No I didn't come over to laugh at you. I just thought you might need some help."

"Oh…thanks, but…I'm fine," Serena stammered, her face starting to turn red with embarrassment again.

Suddenly Darien's hand came up to her face and he started to gently stroke the area that had gotten smacked. "Are you sure," he asked in his soft sexy voice.

Serena was mesmerized. It felt as though time had stopped and the only persons around were she and Darien. _His hand feels so soft, so gentle. Who knew he had this gentle side to him. I could sit here all day gazing into his eyes while he strokes my face._

"You are a JERK!" Mina yelled, knocking Serena out of her reverie.

"Maybe your friend should watch where she's going next time," the boy yelled back.

Mina was a volcano about ready to blow her top when Darien suddenly shot up onto his feet. Darien slammed the boy's locker shut, startling both Mina and the boy.

"Da…Darien," the boy stuttered, gulping down his fear.

Darien again had a calm cool, but intimidating, composure as he hovered over the boy. The boy started to shrink away but Darien grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"I believe you have something you want to say to her," Darien stated forcefully, his eyes boring a hole through the skinny sophomore.

The boy's face turned white as a ghost, he looked as though he would pass out from fright.

Serena stood up, appalled at what Darien was doing. _How dare he intimidate this poor boy like that. It was just an accident. I can stand up for myself, I don't need any help._ "Darien, that's not necessary, I'm fine," Serena said trying not to let her frustration show.

But Darien ignored her and kept staring at the boy, giving a look that said 'if you don't apologize I will beat you to a pulp'. The boy seemed to understand that look. The freshmen and sophomore students knew that you didn't mess with the upper class jocks if you valued your life.

"I'm so so sorry. It's completely my fault. I wasn't paying attention…" the boy rattled off to Serena.

"It's ok really, I'm fine, see," Serena said interrupting the boy. She was feeling her anger rise towards Darien for being such a bully.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it," Darien said smiling.

The boy shook his head no.

Serena bit back the urge to smack Darien right then and there for being such a jerk. _What an idiot. I was trying to keep my life low-key today and this moron is causing a scene. I'm gonna have to give him a piece of my mind later._

"Now, don't you have somewhere to go," Darien commented.

"But…my books," the boy began to say, but Darien narrowed his eyes at him. "Um you're right, there is somewhere I need to be. I'll just get my things later," he said while slowly backing away. "Sorry again Serena, and everyone have a nice day." With that the boy turned on his heel and darted down the hallway.

Darien chuckled at the sight of the boy in retreat. When he turned around he was greeted by angry glares from both Serena and Mina. "What?" Darien asked obviously confused.

"How dare you," Serena seethed.

"What are you talking about?" Darien asked innocently.

"Who do you think you are, you jerk?" Mina fussed.

"Me? I'm not the one who was acting like a jerk, he was, remember. I was just making sure he apologized for hurting Serena," Darien defended himself.

"Did I even ask for your help? I can take care of myself Darien," Serena argued.

"You are such a bully," Mina added.

Darien held up his hands in surrender, "Wait a minute, hold on a second. I was just trying to help."

"By intimidating the poor boy. Darien it was just an accident, I'm as much at fault as he was. If I was watching where I was going this whole incident could have been avoided," Serena said sadly.

"Look I'm sorry. It just made me mad that he hurt you and didn't care."

That comment made Serena's heart go pitter-pat. _He must really care about me…or else he's just a big bully who gets his kicks from pushing people around. I need to know which one it is._ Serena though with a glimmer of hope in her heart.

"Why did it matter to you whether or not he apologized?" Serena asked calmly gazing up into his eyes to see if she could find her answer.

"Well…because…" Darien began uncomfortably. Then he made the mistake of looking into Serena's beautiful blue eyes, and he was lost.

After what seemed like an eternity to them, Mina interrupted their trance. "Who cares why! He's a bully and a jock who thinks he rules the school," Mina accused.

Darien looked at Mina, feeling a tad hurt and irritated by her comment. He hoped Serena didn't see him the same way.

"I'm sorry I ever tried to hook…" Mina suddenly closed her mouth, realizing she almost gave away her secret. "Um…never mind. Let's go Serena, the girls are waiting for us outside," Mina said, quickly changing the subject.

Serena was a little disappointed, secretly she wanted to go off with Darien and ask him how he felt for her, then afterwards ride off with him on his white horse into the sunset **_sigh_**. There was no doubt in her mind that she liked him, a lot. Serena wasn't sure how much she liked him, but every time she saw him nothing else mattered to her. Serena was so infatuated with Darien that she didn't trust her own self-control when they were together. But there was no way she was going to tell him that and have him really laugh in her face.

So painfully Serena grabbed her remaining books off the ground and started to walk away with Mina. She knew Lita, Amy and Raye were outside waiting for them so they could eat lunch together as they did everyday.

"Wait!" Darien exclaimed. "Let me help, I can carry your books for…"

"No thank you Darien," Mina said forcefully and grabbed Serena's books from his hands. "I think you've helped enough."

"Oh good grief Mina. You're blowin' this thing way outta proportion. And anyway, I wasn't talking to you," Darien fussed at Mina.

"Hey Dare, let's go man," one of Darien's pals yelled over.

"Your 'jock-pack' are calling you Darien. Why don't you go see what they want? Come on Serena," Mina said trying to get away from Darien.

Serena reluctantly gave in and started to follow Mina, forcing herself to break eye contact with Darien. _Maybe Mina's right. My thoughts are so cloudy now I don't know what to think. Maybe being around my friends would help. Yeah my friends always make me feel better._ Serena thought with hope.

"You're kidding!" Raye roared with hysterical laughter.

Mina was reciting the events that just took place in the hallway to her friends. Lita and Raye were laughing, Raye's laughter more pronounced. Amy was giggling but tried to stifle her giggles by putting her hand over her mouth. Serena was sitting with arms crossed glaring at her friends, and feeling anger towards Mina for turning her embarrassing incident into a joke.

It was a bright fall afternoon, the sun was up and the wind was blowing a gentle breeze. It was a perfect day to be outside. The majority of the student body were out in the courtyard eating lunch. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the wonderful weather except Serena, who was furious. All she could think about was how bad her day had been and how insensitive her friends were being now. She was hurting so much inwardly, but no one seemed to notice, or care.

"You actually called Darien Shields a bully?" Lita asked shocked.

"You darn-tooten I did," Mina said with satisfaction.

"Mina, are you crazy?" Amy asked concerned about her friend's mental capacity. "He's a jock, and also one of the most popular guys in school."

"So what," Mina exclaimed.

"You might be biting off more than you can chew Mina. He could destroy your reputation," Raye added.

"I doubt that. After all, I am a cheerleader. But that's all water around the bridge," Mina said flippantly.

"You mean water under the bridge, Mina," Amy corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. I don't care what he does, he deserved that comment."

"Yeah well, it's your funeral. Right Serena?" Lita stated, but then noticed the sadness in Serena's eyes. Lita also saw that no one else realized Serena was acting quiet and withdrawn with tears brimming on the surface of her eyelids.

"That was a fine mess you got yourself into Meatball Head. I'm just sorry I missed it," Raye said jokingly.

"Yeah I'm sure you would've loved it Raye," Serena sarcastically responded softly, but no one seemed to notice, except Lita.

"Actually the whole thing sounds so romantic," Amy stated dreamy-eyed. "I wonder if a guy would ever do something that chivalrous for me."

The table had sudden become real quiet. Amy lifted her head and noticed her friends were all staring at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"What?" Amy inquired as her cheeks slowly turned red from embarrassment.

"Hey guys, can I join you?" their friend Sherri asked as she approached the quiet table. Sherri also happened to be Andrew's younger sister.

"Sure, have a seat," Mina offered.

"So what's up?" Sherri asked.

"Oh you missed the funniest story Sherri," Raye said excitedly. "Mina tell it to Sherri. I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"I'm glad you got such a kick out of it Raye. I'm outta here," Serena stated, then got up from her chair to leave.

"But you haven't eaten your lunch Serena," Amy stated.

"I'm not hungry," Serena responded curtly then left.

"Well that's a first," Raye realized. "Anyway, come on Mina tell the story."

As Mina bean to reiterate the story to Sherri, Lita decided to go see what was bugging her friend.

"Serena wait," Lita yelled.

Serena stopped walking and turned around to face Lita. "What do you want?" Serena asked bitterly, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Lita asked with concern.

"Nothing," Serena lied while she desperately tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Serena you know Raye. She didn't mean to hurt your feelings, she was just playing around."

"I know. Raye can be such a jerk at times. But she's just part of the reason."

"Then what else is bothering you? Wait…is it all the gossip going on about you and Darien that has gotten you so upset?"

Serena didn't answer, but the look on her face gave her away.

"I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have forced you to go kiss him. I guess the idea was so romantic that we overlooked the consequences," Lita said softly trying to comfort her friend.

"I don't blame you guys Leets. If I honestly didn't want to do it I never would have approached him." Serena smiled at her friend appreciating her thoughtfulness and caring. "After all, if anyone's to blame its Darien. He's the one who kissed me."

"True…but it could have been worse," Lita said with a smirk on her lips. "What if someone like Melvin kissed you?"

Serena stuck out her tongue in disgust at the thought of kissing the class clown. Then she and Lita erupted into a fit of giggles.

"See it's not so bad," Lita said as their giggles subsided.

"I know. Thanks Lita, you always know how to make me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for," she exclaimed with a bright smile.

Serena nodded, then over Lita's shoulder she spotted Darien and his friends seated on the lawn in the middle of the courtyard. He looked absolutely stunning in a dark pair of jeans and white T-shirt. His shirt fit snug over his torso so Serena could see the outline of a well-defined muscular body, which of course was already permanently etched in her mind. The black football jacket he and the rest of the players wore on a continual basis was laying in the grass beside him. His dark ebony hair fell over his eyes which made her desperately want to run her fingers through those silky tendrils.

Serena continued to gaze at him unable to revert her eyes. How she wished he would make eye contact with her, but unfortunately his eyes remained downcast seemingly lost in thought. _What are you thinking about? I wonder if it's about me, goodness knows I can't get you out of my thoughts. I wonder if you care for me as much as I do you. Yeah right Serena, now you're just dreaming. Why would he care about you? Well then why did he kiss me yesterday? And why did he bully that boy in the hallway? Aagh, this is all so confusing._

Lita looked to where Serena was staring and saw Darien off in the distance. A knowing smile formed upon her lips. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" she whispered into Serena's ear.

"Yeah…" Serena said absent-mindedly. Suddenly Lita's question fully registered into Serena's brain. "What! No! I mean…I don't know. I don't know what I feel."

"It's ok to be in love Serena, even if it is with Darien."

Serena's face began to turn bright red. "I'm not in love with Darien, Lita."

"Ok," Lita stated, not believing a word Serena said.

"Really! I mean love is such a strong word. I might be…uh…"

"Infatuated," Lita offered.

"Yeah infatuated with him. How could I not be, he's gorgeous. And boy can he kiss," Serena said the last statement more to herself than to Lita. Just saying the word kiss made Serena breakout in goose bumps again as she remembered how wonderful she felt in Darien's arms, and how sweet he tasted as their lips melded together. _Why can't I get him outta my head? Maybe I am in love with him. No no no…it's just an infatuation, and maybe a little lust **smile**._

"Are you certain you're not in love with him?" Lita enquired knocking Serena out of her reverie.

"Leets please. He's a jock, and an arrogant bully who teases me on a daily basis by making fun of my grades, and calling me Meatball Head. Just because he kissed me, for who knows what reason, doesn't mean I'm in love with the jerk. I mean look at him, he's sitting over there with all his football buddies having a ball."

Lita looked back in the direction where a handful of the upper class jocks sat along the lawn with a few popular girls draped all over them. But Darien didn't seem to be affected by the rambunctious group. "He seems like he's in his own little world to me," she observed. "Maybe he's thinking about you Sere," Lita said with a wink.

"Yeah right, sure he is," Serena stated with sarcasm.

"You never know."

_Maybe he is thinking about me. Maybe he's struggling with his feelings like I am. Maybe…_ But before Serena could contemplate that thought any further her hopes were instantly dashed.

Out of nowhere a beautiful bouncy redhead appeared behind Darien. Serena immediately recognized the stunning girl as Amanda Beryl; Cheerleading and Dance Crew captain; most popular and sought-after girl in school; and (worst of all) Darien's ex-girlfriend. Serena's heart sank as she watched the girl cover Darien's eyes with her hands in a playful like manner, and then whisper something into his ear. Suddenly bubbly laughter erupted from her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck then sat cuddled on his lap and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Uck…I've seen enough," Serena stated as she turned her head away feeling disgusted at what she had just witnessed.

"It figures," Lita commented with just as much disgust. "I thought Darien broke up with that bimbo over a month ago."

"I guess they're back together again," Serena said sadly, her heart feeling as though it had been shattered into a million pieces. _I guess it was just never meant to be between us. I doubt he ever felt anything towards me._ Serena thought dejectedly as she tried to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to fall once again. Then in a split second her sadness instantly transformed into anger. _How dare he! How dare that pompous, arrogant jerk lead me on like that. Who does he think he is? I'm not about to sit back and let that moron play around with my feelings._ It took every ounce of her being to stop herself from walking over and decking him. _If people want to talk about me then I sure as heck can give them something to talk about._

"Serena, are you alright?" Lita asked with concern.

"No, but I will be soon enough," Serena seethed.

Lita stepped in front of her friend to block her path to the enemy. "Don't do anything rash Sere. I know Darien's a good for nothing playboy, but it's probably not a good idea to embarrass yourself in front of the entire student body."

"I know, I know. I'll just have to give him a piece of my mind after school then, even though I would really love to humiliate him right now. Why do you always have to be the voice of reason Leets?"

Lita smiled brightly at her downtrodden friend. "Well someone has to be. Come on Sere I have something I want to give you."

Serena's ears instantly perked up, "What is it?"

"Well since you lost the bet yesterday I thought you might like a little cheering up, even though kissing Darien was probably totally awesome…but I digress. Anyway, I made you some of my home-baked chocolate chip cookies."

"**_Gasp_** Are you serious?" Serena shrieked with glee.

"Yup! I baked them myself last night when I got home."

"Where are they?" Serena screeched as she grabbed at Lita's backpack.

"Whoa…hold up girl. They're in my locker," Lita stated with a smile, trying not to laugh too hard at Serena's over exuberant behavior. "Since everyone is being so insensitive to your feelings today, how 'bout we keep all the cookies to ourselves?"

"Lita you are the best!" she squealed with glee bouncing up and down. "So what are we waiting for, Let's Go!" Serena grabbed Lita's hand and half dragged the poor girl back into the school building.

_I need to figure out a way to make it up to her._ Darien thought as he sat out in the courtyard with his football buddies. His friends were laughing and carrying-on about how they were going to win the big homecoming game this coming Friday. But Darien's mind was not into the game at all, for once. His thoughts heavily lingered on one person, Serena. He could not seem to get her or the kiss out of his head all day. It was very refreshing to see her in the hall right before lunch, that was until the boy smashed his locker in her face. It had taken every ounce of his control not to break every bone in that boy's body. And remembering the immature reaction of his 'so-called' friends made his blood boil all over again.

But the weirdest part of the whole incident was how Serena had reacted towards him. He had expected her to be thankful and appreciative, but instead she was the exact opposite. _Why didn't she realize I was just trying to stick up for her and help her out? I might have been able to convince her of that if Mina hadn't butted her nose in._ **_Groan_**_ Mina is so annoying at times. I wonder what Andrew sees in her?_ Darien just hoped his Meatball Head didn't hate him now. He needed to do something special for her, maybe take her out on a date. All she needed was to get to know him better and then maybe she would fall in love with him. _Whoa! What am I thinking? Love? Why would I want her to be in love with me? I have never wanted to be in love with anyone I've dated, so why start now? Still…she's different than all those other superficial girls, and I really do like her…a lot._

Darien thought back to all the times she would run into him on her way to the arcade. All the times when he would tease her by calling her Meatball Head and she would yell and insult him. Darien smiled, _She is so cute when she's angry. I can't imagine a day where I couldn't see that bouncy bubbly personality coming into the arcade and eating ten guys worth of food. And that hair…it's so perfect for…_ Darien's thoughts abruptly came to a halt as a pair of soft feminine hands covered his eyes. _Could it be…?_ Darien thought hopefully, but his hopes came crashing down when a very familiar voice whispered into his ear.

"Guess who, handsome," the soft sensual voice sang.

Darien did not have to guess, he knew instantly who the voice belonged to and he was not in the least bit happy. "Who else could it be, Amanda," he responded icily as he reached up to pull her hands from his eyes.

Amanda did not seem to notice Darien's bitey comment as she let out a loud obnoxious laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then to his utter disbelief she slid into his lap and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Darien instinctively pulled away and glared at her. He was livid that she would dare pull such a crazy stunt. "What do you think you're doing Amanda?" he fussed.

"What's it look like?" Amanda cooed in a sexy voice still not releasing her hold around his neck.

Darien sighed and silently began to count to ten. _This girl is going to drive me mad. Why can't she give up this chase? I don't want her anymore! I don't think I ever did. Ok Darien, just calm down. She's just trying to get under your skin, that's what she does._ "Amanda…"

"Yes Darey-Pooh," she answered while fluttering her eyelashes at him, and flipping her hair in his face.

"Get off me!" Darien stated calmly but firmly.

"Now Darey, why would I want to do that?"

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command," he growled softly through his teeth so only she could hear. "Remove yourself or I'll do it for you."

"I'd like to see you try!" she stated with as much fortitude. Amanda was not one to be ordered around, so she matched Darien's glare with one of her own. Their faces were so close together that any bystander would think the two were locked in some sort of passionate embrace, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Hey Dare," his buddy Frank broke the standoff between the two. "Are you and Mandy back together?"

"No!" Darien stated assertively.

"Yes!" Amanda declared joyfully at the same time as Darien.

Frank and some of the others looked at the couple with confusion. "So which is it?" Matt inquired.

_What is wrong with these idiots? Can't they see Amanda is throwing herself at me? First things first, I need to get her away from me._ Darien reached up and detached Amanda's arms from around his neck. "We are not now, nor ever again going to be together," he said as he bumped Amanda off his lap and onto the ground.

She landed hard on her rear causing a few giggles and chuckles from her friends. Amanda yelled furiously, "Darien you jerk! You've ruined my skirt." She stood up and surveyed the back of her expensive white skirt which now sported streaks of green and brown, and a dusting of dirt.

Darien ignored her wailing as he rose from the ground, grabbed his jacket, and walked as far away from the red haired banshee as possible. Meanwhile, Amanda and her butt-kissing girlfriends were trying desperately in vain to dust off her bottom.

"Man that was a good one Dare," Matt complimented.

"Shut-up Matt!" Amanda yelled angrily.

"Hey don't bite my head off, Darien's the one who ruined that pretty bottom of yours. Besides, I've been trying to get you to take a roll in the dirt with me for some time now," Matt teased with a mischievous grin on his lips. That statement caused a couple of the guys to burst out laughing, which made Amanda even angrier.

Darien, on the other hand, was not amused with Matt's jokes nor concerned over Amanda's constant threats of death towards him. That day Darien had a one-track mind, and his mind was consumed of thoughts of Serena. _Now that I got that little pest off me maybe I can go find my Meatball Head and apologize. Wait a minute…'my' Meatball Head? Since when has she become mine? Whoa Darien…you're starting to fall pretty hard for her. Well so what if I am. She's cute, smart, beautiful…_

"Hey everybody," Andrew bellowed as he came jogging over, knocking Darien from his thoughts.

"Hey Drew," a couple of the guys responded.

"Hey Dare," Andrew acknowledged as he came up beside his friend and slapped hands with him.

"What's up Drew?"

"Nuthin' much. Hey Matt, how's your butt feeling?" Andrew laughed as he teased Matt about the incident that occurred earlier in the hallway.

"Ha ha very funny Drew. Next time I'll make sure to laugh," Matt growled in annoyance. "How did you hear about that anyway Andrew?"

"News travels fast my friend," Andrew replied with a bright smile. Some of the girls sighed blissfully at Andrew, basking in the warmth of his smile and shimmering blue eyes.

"Darien! I'm going to send you my cleaning bill you jerk. Do you have any idea how much this skirt cost me?" Amanda continued raving.

"What's with her?" Andrew asked an unconcerned Darien.

"She's just pissed off cause she fell in the dirt and her stupid skirt got dirty."

"Oh," Andrew commented as he tried hard not to laugh at the fuming girl.

"I need someone's jacket to sit on so I don't ruin my skirt even further," Amanda stated loudly. Some of the guys started to offer theirs but she declined. "Matt! Cough up your jacket."

"What! Why me?" Matt asked confused.

"Because you were being a jerk. Now hurry up before I get pissed off at you." So Matt reluctantly took off his black football jacket and threw it over to Amanda who gladly used it as a seat cushion.

"Hey guys, what's up," a newcomer acknowledged the group.

"Hey Seiya!" everyone responded. Some of the guys got up and slapped hands with him, while many of the girls just stared and ogled.

Seiya Kou, the captain and quarterback of Fairwood High's football team. He was also one of the most attractive and popular guys in school, along with Darien and Andrew of course. He was a little taller than Darien and well built, with emerald green eyes and dark brown hair which was always tied back in a long ponytail.

Seiya then noticed Amanda's icy glare directed at Darien. "What's wrong with you Mandy?"

"Darien is being a royal jerk again," she answered as she stood up and strolled over towards Seiya. "Look what that moron did to my skirt." She turned around so Seiya could get a good view of her behind as she continued to give Darien the evil eye.

Seiya let out a low whistle as he admired Darien's handiwork. He then looked over at Darien who wore an 'I could careless' look on his face. "What's up Dare!"

"Seiya," Darien responded with a nod.

"Don't be nice to him Seiya," Amanda fussed. "Someone needs to go over and beat him for his insolence. And don't worry Darien, there will be payback."

Darien rolled his eyes and Seiya chuckled at the fuming beauty. "Calm down girl, your butt looks fine," he responded and to prove his point he gave Amanda a quick swat on her behind.

Amanda yelped in surprise, "Seiya!" She narrowed her eyes at her assailant, but failed in her attempt to hide the smile forming at the corners of her lips.

Seiya just chuckled and walked over to where Darien and Andrew stood leaving Amanda blushing and grinning after him. "Hey Drew."

"Hey Seiya." The two guys slapped hands.

"So Dare," Seiya began as he turned his attention fully on Darien.

Inwardly Darien groaned in frustration. He had never cared much for Seiya. In his opinion, Seiya was an egotistical, cocky, two-faced playboy. The only reason Darien associated himself with the guy was because they were both on the football team. There was a mutual respect everyone had for each other, but that didn't mean Darien was obligated to spend unnecessary time with the conceited jerk.

"You seem to be rather popular today," Seiya commented with a wiry grin.

"I guess I am," Darien responded nonchalantly. The two guys stared at each other in silence for a short moment, each sizing the other up.

Seiya's face then broke out in a mischievous grin, one that always caused girls to swoon and guys to feel weary. But Darien's expression didn't change, he was not at all intimidated by anyone, especially Seiya.

"You and Serena huh? I'm amazed you picked her, not surprised 'cause she is extremely cute…just amazed."

Darien's eyes darkened to a deep blue as his anger started to surface. He did not like the sound of Serena's name on Seiya's lips, nor did he like where the man's thoughts were headed. He knew Seiya fairly well, and knew the guy was a bona fide playboy and womanizer. Seiya usually had a different lovesick girl on his arm every week. He wasn't the kindest of men, but for some reason, which Darien could not understand, girls flocked to this bad-boy. Darien continued to hold his anger in-check though. The last thing he wanted was to let Seiya know how easily his feathers could get ruffled.

"I've gotta hand it to you Dare, you do have good taste. I've noticed her a few times but…well that doesn't matter. So…are you two an item?" Seiya asked in all sincerity.

Darien bit down the disgust he had for this man who was implying interest in 'his' Meatball Head. _What I wouldn't give to beat that smirk off your smug face. Calm down Dare, don't let this jerk get to you especially in front of everyone._ Then Darien noticed that all eyes were heavily concentrated on him waiting for his answer to Seiya's inquiry. _Vultures!_ _What nosey, gossiping morons. The last thing I want to do is give Seiya the green light to steal my Meatball Head right from under my nose. But…I don't want to start up more gossip and have Meatball Head even more pissed off at me. Aagh…I need to get outta here._

Seiya stood calmly waiting for Darien's answer as he stared into Darien's eyes hoping to uncover hidden secrets.

Andrew, who was standing next to the two men, looked back and forth from Seiya to Darien as he felt the tension between the two. The air was so thick Andrew was beginning to suffocate, but it did take a lot of will power for him to not erupt into laughter. He knew Darien was struggling hard to not let his anger overcome him, even though to any other person Darien looked completely calm and collected. But since he and Darien had been friends for so long Andrew knew what was going on behind that cool composure. Still, Andrew couldn't keep a slight grin from playing on his lips.

However, Darien noticed Andrew's concealed merriment and half suppressed smile, so Darien gave his best friend a quick look of warning then brought his attention back to the hated man before him. To Darien this battle of wills seemed to span over a great length of time, but in actuality was only a few seconds.

Finally, Darien answered the question the whole world was waiting to hear. "No…we're not a couple."

Instantly a low hiss of air was heard as everyone in the group released the breath that was being held. _What is wrong with these idiots? Everyone is all up in my business._ "Is everybody satisfied now…huh?" Darien fussed at the group. Everyone quickly went back to socializing with one another but still kept their ears tuned into the story of the year.

Seiya, in contrast, was smiling from ear to ear, to Darien's horror. _Oh no…what have I done. I think I just let the wolf out his cage. Well I guess that means I don't have much time left to get Serena to fall for me._ The thought of Serena warmed his heart and caused a slight smile to appear on his lips, just for a fleeting moment.

"I'm glad to hear she's available…she is very cute after all," Seiya commented more to himself than Darien.

_What do you care if she's available or not you weasel._ Darien could barely contain the bile of contempt he felt towards Seiya.

Seiya noticed he was pushing Darien's buttons so he smiled even brighter at the infuriated man. "So Dare tell me…what exactly happened yesterday at the arcade? I'm dying to know."

Darien let out an exasperated breath and ran his hand through his unruly dark hair, mentally trying to keep himself from not jumping on Seiya at that moment and knocking him senseless. "What do you think happened? Everyone else seems to know," he said as calmly as he could through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure everyone has a story, but I wanted to hear it from you," Seiya responded slyly.

"We were at the arcade, we kissed, end of story," Darien said simply, leaving all the details out.

Seiya chuckled at the curt response.

"Come on Dare," Matt's voice broke into the conversation. "We all want to know. How'd it happen? Did you go up and kiss her or did she kiss you?"

Darien saw that the whole group of friends on the lawn were once again focusing their attention on him. He closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his brows with his fingers, he wanted to disappear into a deep dark hole instead of retelling his intimate encounters with one Meatball Headed girl to his football pals.

"Of course she kissed him," Amanda's shrill voice broke through. "…she's such a loose girl anyway."

Darien shot Amanda an evil look, and she countered with a mischievous smirk.

"Isn't she on the Cheerleading Squad and Dance Crew with you Mandy?" Seiya asked even though he knew the answer.

"Aagh…don't remind me. I don't know how that klutzy blonde bimbo got on the team in the first place," Amanda retorted with disgust. Some of the other girls started to giggle.

"That's funny, I thought you'd be friends with her," Seiya continued merrily just to annoy her.

"What! Friends with Serena…as if!"

"Well she is a good dancer…maybe even better than you Mandy," he joked.

At that comment Amanda got up from her comfortable seat on Matt's jacket and stomped towards Seiya, face red in anger. "You take that back right now Seiya Kou!" she yelled as she poked him in the chest with her finger.

Seiya only laughed then grabbed Amanda's hand and kissed it. "I was only joking Mandy-baby. No one's better than you," he said turning up his charm and giving her one of his sexiest grins.

"Seiya you're a horrible man," she fussed, but all the anger was gone from her voice.

"Hold up a second," Andrew finally interjected. "Serena did not kiss Darien, it was definitely the other way around."

"How would you know Drew?" Amanda asked skeptically.

"Because I was there and I saw the whole thing!"

"Now why would Darien purposefully kiss someone as dorky as Serena when he could have someone as gorgeous as me?"

"I wouldn't mind kissing her," Matt added, then quickly shut his mouth as both Darien and Amanda glared at him.

"I know what you mean Matt," Seiya stated. "Serena is…someone to be desired." Seiya looked at Darien to see if he was getting the response he'd been hoping for. Sure enough, there was fire burning in those eyes.

Darien had reached his limit, he was going to do what he had stopped himself from doing earlier; he was going to wipe that smirk off Seiya's face permanently.

Andrew, seeing his friend was about to explode, hastily stepped in front of Darien. "If anyone wants to know all the juicy details to last night's event then listen up." Instantly all eyes and ears were tuned in on the handsome blonde. "Hey Dare…can you go get me a coke or something? All this talking is going to dry me out," Andrew asked his steaming friend as his eyes were telling Darien to get lost before it was too late.

Darien met Andrew's gaze and knew his friend was trying to help him not make a fool of himself. Darien responded with a nod then gave one last menacing glare to Seiya before leaving.

Seiya was greatly enjoying Darien's unnatural lack of self-control. Finally he knew a way to break through Darien's tough shell, and Seiya wasn't going to let that opportunity slip by.

"Come on Drew, tell us what happened," Frank said impatiently.

As Darien walked away from his pack of friends he heard Andrew retelling the tale of the past evening, of course with embellishments and other story enhancements. _Andrew is so crazy. Thank goodness he's such a great friend. He definitely saved my butt just now. Maybe I should let him off the hook from washing my car for 2 months…nah, I don't think so._ Darien smiled to himself as he thought about how wonderful a friend Andrew was.

Ever since that kiss the previous night Darien was having the hardest time controlling his anger. First he got fired up by Matt's insensitive comments; then the boy who had hurt his Meatball Head with the locker; and now Seiya. _Aagh…I can't believe I let that jerk know how to get under my skin. Stupid, stupid Darien. Now Seiya's going to try and use this against me every chance he gets. **sigh** This is going to be a long day._ He ran his hand through his hair and let out an exasperated breath. _I must be in love, how else do you explain my lunacy._ He smiled again then headed off to his locker.

As the locker door slammed shut, the two blonde friends made their way down the crowded hallway.

"Ugh…what a long day. I'm so glad it's finally over," Serena said with relief.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe you and Lita polished off all the chocolate chip cookies," Mina huffed.

Serena smiled as she remembered how wonderfully delicious Lita's ooey gooey scrumptious cookies melted in her mouth. But her and Lita didn't quite finish off all the cookies, Serena made sure to save a few extra morsels for later. But Mina didn't have to know that. "It serves you right for laughing at me. But you really missed out Mina, those cookies were awesome, the best Lita's ever made," she teased.

"Serena," Mina's tone suddenly became serious. "I am really sorry for hurting your feelings earlier. I was stupid and not thinking. You know how I tend to run my mouth off."

Serena gazed at her best friend with forgiveness in her eyes. "It's ok Mina, I'm not upset anymore. Plus you've apologized five times already."

"Yeah I know, but…there's still no excuse for my behavior. I know the whole incident was so embarrassing for you, especially since you were already having such a bad day…"

"Mina stop," Serena interrupted her friend. "I forgive you, ok."

"Ok, thanks Sere." Then the girls enveloped each other in a nice big hug. "So where are you going now?" Mina asked as they broke apart.

"Well I was going to go home first and drop off my books, then meet you guys at the Arcade. But before that I'm going to confront Darien, I have a serious bone to pick with that jerk."

"Really? About what? Is it about the locker incident?" Mina questioned feeling very curious.

"No it's not about the locker thing. I'll tell you about it later tonight. I want to hurry and get to his car before he leaves," Serena informed her disappointed friend. "What about you? Are you coming to the Arcade?"

"Maybe," Mina replied. She was still unsure how she was going to explain her dilemma to Andrew. "But first I have to go to volleyball practice today."

"What day is it? I have completely lost track of time."

"Today's Wednesday Sere. Hopefully you get your bearings straight before Friday's big game against Hunter Valley."

"The Homecoming game is This Friday?" Serena asked in shock.

"Goodness girl, what's wrong with you? We've been practicing our butts off in Dance Crew for the past two weeks for this game. Please tell me you remember the routine."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Of course I remember the routine Mina. It's just been a long exhausting day and my mind got side tracked for a second."

"Ok…," Mina stated unsure if she believed her friend. Then out of the corner of her eye Mina caught sight of Andrew talking with a few of his friends. Andrew noticed Mina too, so he nodded his head at her and gave her one of his killer smiles. Mina blushed then turned her attentions back to Serena. "I've got to get going to practice, and you need to get to Darien's car before he leaves."

"Alright, see ya later Mina. Wish me luck," she said and turned to walk away.

"Oh…and don't forget about practice tomorrow Sere," Mina yelled after her departing friend.

"I won't," Serena yelled back as she jogged out the school doors.

Mina watched her bubbly best friend leave the school and she hoped Serena would definitely give Darien a good beat down.

"Hey there Queen of Love," Mina heard the deep sexy voice whisper behind her. She turned around to find herself gazing into the most bluest and gorgeous eyes she had ever seen, along with a very handsome face and a killer smile. Mina's heart began to race as she eyed the sexy man standing in front of her.

"Andrew," she stated as calmly as she could but not wanting him to know how much control he had over her emotions.

"So…" Andrew stated as he crossed his arms, leaned against the lockers and stared down at his prize. "When do you want to start?"

Mina smiled and gave him a sweet innocent 'I hope you'll understand' look.

"Mina!" he stated with a warning tone. "We had a deal remember."

"I know Drew but…"

"But what?"

"I-I think that we might have made a mistake," Mina stated firmly.

Andrew's eyebrows shot up in shock. "What do you mean?"

"With trying to hook up Darien and Serena. They are not good for each other. Usually my instincts on the matters of the heart are correct, but this time…I don't know how I messed up so badly…this time I guess I was wrong," Mina rattled off.

"Wait a minute…what are you talking about? Why all of a sudden is this match up a bad idea?"

Mina looked Andrew straight in the eye and venomly stated, "Because Darien Shields is a first class, bone-headed JERK!"

"What?!" Andrew exclaimed in surprise and disbelief.

"I don't know how you can be friends with that guy Drew. Now I'm starting to wonder if my thoughts about you are accurate. What kind of person does this make you if you are best friends with that jerk? I now have absolutely no idea what kind of person you are since my instincts seem to be…untrustworthy. It's sad though…I really thought you and Darien were nice guys, nicer than all those other idiotic jocks, but…**_sigh_**…I guess it doesn't really matter anymore. So now you know why I, in good conscience, can't keep my end of the deal with you. I kind of feel like I've been played for a fool, so I'm gonna walk away now before I hurt anymore of my friends…or myself."

Andrew was in a state of bewilderment; he could not believe what he was hearing. The only thing he could do was stare open-mouthed at Mina as she illogically formulated her conclusions. In all honesty it made no sense to Andrew how she started from Darien being a jerk to himself taking advantage of her.

Andrew quickly brought himself back to reality. "Wait a sec Mina," he said as he grabbed Mina's arm, preventing her from walking away. "What is going on?"

"I just told you Andrew. Geez you and Darien can't seem to hear well today, can you?" Mina seethed with frustration. "Now do you mind letting go my arm, I have practice in a few minutes."

"Yes! Actually I do mind. I don't know what in the world happened today for you to get so pissed off at me," Andrew countered with equal frustration.

"Well I'm not about to stand here and tell you again." Mina tried to walk away once more but Andrew tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her back.

"You're not going anywhere Love Queen," he said as he expertly maneuvered Mina so her back was up against the lockers and her front pressed up against his tall lean torso.

Mina suddenly couldn't breath. She was well aware of how close their bodies were together. Her pulse began to race and her stomach started to perform acrobatics. She didn't dare look into his eyes, knowing that after a few seconds of gazing into those blue depths would cause her resolve to melt. _Why is he doing this to me? Maybe he knows how much I like him. No, I can't let this happen, I can't trust my traitorous heart right now. I have to get out of here._

Andrew leaned in a little closer to his beautiful prey, "We are going to settle this bit of confusion right now."

Mina quickly scanned her surroundings trying to find a means of escape. Slowly she began to inch sideways along the locker doors. "Sorry Drew, but I…" Her sentence was instantly cut off as Andrew slammed his hands against the lockers on either side of her head forming a barricade around her.

"Mina…I said you're not going anywhere," he stated firmly with a hint of mischief in his voice.

It was then that she raised her eyes and found matching blues burrowing straight to her soul. Just as she predicted all rational thought disappeared as she lost herself in his intense gaze. Right then Mina knew she was head over heels in love with this blonde hunk _I can't believe this is happening. Why do I have to be in love with Drew? I can't be…he's a jerk like Darien…isn't he? Man he is so close, I can even smell his cologne. Mmm…he smells wonderful. He has such perfect lips. I wonder if he tastes just as good. It wouldn't take but a slight movement and I could be kissing those lips all night long._

Andrew and Mina's heads were slowly moving towards each other when suddenly a loud whistle was heard, breaking Mina from her trance.

"Woohoo…Go Drew!" a guy yelled from down the hall before he and his buddy disappeared through the front doors.

Mina's face turned a bright crimson red for being caught in such a suggestive position. _How embarrassing! This is definitely going to be all over school tomorrow. I can't believe I let my guard down like that. I have to get away from this gorgeous…irresistible man._

Mina brought her hands up and started to push against Andrew's chest, but to her dismay he wasn't budging. "Drew…what are you doing? Release me."

"Not until I get a straight answer from you," he said with a wiry grin.

"Are you crazy? Can't you see what kind of position we're in? We are right in the middle of the hallway. What do you think people will say if they see us like this?"

Andrew shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care!"

Mina gave him an incredulous look. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well I do. Tomorrow everyone's going to forget about Serena and Darien's kiss and start talking about ours…even though nothing happened."

Andrew chuckled slightly at Mina's statement, then a wicked look appeared on his face. "You know I can remedy that problem."

"I'm sure you could," Mina squeaked out as she desperately tried to calm down her jittery emotions.

Andrew smiled at his nervous little mouse, "Don't worry Mina, those guys didn't even get a chance to see who you were."

"Whew…that's good to hear." _I don't think I could handle a day like Serena has had. That's why I have to get out of this position before someone does see me. Oh I would love to stay like this in Andrew's arms all day…but unfortunately I can't._ "Andrew, c'mon now…let's go somewhere else and talk about this, ok," Mina pleaded, anxious to be out of public view.

"I don't think so. I'm perfectly fine standing here," he said as his eyes lazily scanned over her. "So if you don't want anyone else to see us like this then you better start talking."

Mina let out an exasperated breath, "Fine you win, I'll talk."

"Now, why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not…it's just…I'm a little ticked off at Darien right now so I guess I just took out my frustrations on you. I'm sorry Drew, there's no excuse for my behavior."

Andrew smiled softly at his beautiful love goddess and gently cupped her chin with his hand and raised her head. "Apology accepted," he stated sweetly with a twinkle in his eyes.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity staring into each other's eyes. Mina felt as though she was the most beautiful person alive. Her heart was pounding so rapidly she was certain Andrew could hear it. Her stomach was tossing and turning, and her knees felt like they were going to give out as his fingers lightly caressed her cheek. Their heads began to move closer together, and just as Mina was about to close her eyes and loose herself in a passionate kiss, Andrew unexpectedly pulled away.

_Wha-what happened? Why did he back away from me so suddenly?_ She looked over at Andrew, who was a few feet away, to see what had gone wrong. He was desperately trying to avoid eye contact and kept muttering under his breath as his hands swept through his hair, a habit he more than likely picked up from Darien.

"Drew, what…" Mina started to voice her concern but was abruptly cut off.

"I'm sorry Mina. I shouldn't be doing this. I hope I haven't…embarrassed you," he said with a sad look in his downcast eyes.

Mina's heart instantly went out to him. "No, no Drew there's no need for an apology. You didn't embarrass me, really," she said as she closed the distance between them. Mina had no idea why Andrew had a sudden mood change, she could only assume it was a personal matter.

_Poor Drew, he looks so sad…like he's just betrayed someone. I wonder what caused it…but it doesn't matter. I just need to reassure him that we are still friends. After my stupid behavior earlier, I hope he still wants to be friends._ Mina grabbed Andrew's hand, gave it a little squeeze, and offered him one of her dazzling smiles.

Andrew couldn't help but smile back. "Look, I didn't mean to lead you on like that. I like you a lot and I don't want to ruin our friendship by acting silly and giving you the wrong signals."

_Ok now my heart is broken. How stupid of me to think he was actually interested in me. I'm such an idiot._ It took every ounce of strength in her body to prevent the tears from falling out her eyes.

Andrew noticed a slight change in her persona and hoped he hadn't hurt her. "You knew I was just playing around? I mean you're not interested in me, right?"

"Of course not," she lied while trying to paste a believable smile on her face. "I knew you were playing around all the time. That's what we do, we flirt with each other for fun. We are definitely not compatible together…I mean like in a relationship. Plus, I'm in no way interested in you…only as a friend of course." _Just kill me now. I'd rather be anywhere but here. I should have known that someone as hot and popular as Drew would never want to be with someone like me. The thought of us together is quite hilarious really…ha-ha…**sigh**._

Andrew gave a half-hearted grin and sighed as he looked down at their combined hands, "Yeah just friends."

Mina was confused. _I don't understand. Why does he look like I just killed his puppy or something? He's the one who's not interested in me…isn't he?_

Mina continued to study his melancholy behavior unsure of what to say or do. But in the next moment Andrew seemed to shake off the gloom and attempted to give her a warm smile.

"Alright 'friend' now that we got all that out of the way, how 'bout I walk you to practice?"

**_Giggle_** _Well better friends then nothing._ "I would like that," Mina responded sweetly.

As the two made their way down the hall, hand in hand, Andrew couldn't help but ask Mina about the cause of her frustrations earlier. "So Mina, why is it you're angry with Darien?"

Mina was a bit surprised that Andrew would venture back to their earlier discussion. With everything that had just happened up to that point, she had almost forgotten that Darien was the cause of all the tension.

"He's just a jerk, that's all," she stated nonchalantly, not wanting a repeat performance of an 'almost' make-out session in the middle of the hallway.

"C'mon, tell me," he inquired with a smile while nudging her with his arm.

Mina sighed in defeat. _I guess I should tell him, if I ever want him to stop badgering me._ "Look Drew, I know Darien is your best friend, but…I'm just having major issues with his actions today. His stupid male machoism, 'I'm so cool' attitude makes me sick. He thinks he can do whatever he wants, just because he's a jock, and get away with it. Well not this time."

"Well Mina you honestly can't blame him. It really wasn't his fault," Andrew defended.

Mina came to an abrupt halt, and broke their hand connection as hers were placed on her hips. "What! So now you're defending him Drew. How pathetic, and here I thought I was over-reacting before," she bellowed at him, her anger rapidly returning.

"You think he did it on purpose?" Andrew questioned feeling very confused.

"Of course he did! I saw it with my own eyes."

"Well maybe you need to go get your eyes checked," he countered with equal frustration.

"Excuse me!"

"I've known Darien forever and I know he would never willingly do that. Plus he said it wasn't his fault and I believe him."

Mina, whose face was red with anger, took her hands off her hips and dramatically folded her arms across her chest. "You would believe him. You jocks are all alike, stuck-up, arrogant, bull-headed jerks."

Andrew turned away from the fiery girl and ran his hand through his hair as he mumbled 'unmentionables' under his breath. He couldn't believe they were arguing again, and over the same subject nonetheless. He took a deep breath and then in a calm voice tried to reason with her. "Mina, look I don't want to fight with you, ok. Please you have to trust me when I say Darien did not kiss her. You know Mandy, she doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer."

The anger immediately drained from her eyes and was replaced with a look of confusion. "Who…what…what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the kiss. You know between Darien and Amanda?"

"They kissed?" she screeched.

"Yeah…wait a minute, you didn't know? Then what were you fussing about?" Andrew asked. He was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable about revealing unknown facts.

"I was talking about the incident at the lockers when Darien was bulling that boy."

"Oh…" he said, and then started to laugh nervously while walking away.

"Where do you think you're going Drew?" Mina eyed his retreating figure with amusement.

"Since I just put my foot in my mouth I think I'm gonna go wash my mouth out with soap. See ya." With that Andrew took off down the hall.

"I don't think so Drew. I want to hear about that kiss," she yelled as she ran down the hall after him, both laughing and playing around like kids.

Serena stood outside in the brisk afternoon as she waited for Darien to arrive. The gentle breeze swayed her long blonde locks across her face. With her free hand she removed the pesky strands and then sighed with frustration as she continued to lean against the sleek red corvette convertible.

"Where is he?" she muttered aloud as she glanced at her watch a third time.

_I can't believe he's taking so long to come to his car. If he doesn't get here soon, I'm going to miss my bus. Maybe the jerk is kissing up on Amanda Beryl again, and the two are laughing about how they made me look like a fool today. Ohh…wait until I get my hands on him._ Serena felt like she couldn't think straight. Darien had seemed so caring and sincere the other day. Even today when he stood up to that sophomore, yes his behavior was a bit extreme, but he was acting as though he was concerned about her. Briefly she thought that maybe they could have a relationship. He seemed to like her and she definitely liked him. But after witnessing that kiss between him and Amanda, Serena couldn't help but think he was playing her for a fool. She then shook her head and took a deep breath. _There is no use worrying about this, when he eventually shows up I will tell him off and then life can go back to normal…hopefully._

After waiting for a while her arms began to ache from the load of books she was carrying. So she set her books and backpack on the hood of Darien's car, then proceeded to stretch her arms and back. _What a bother waiting for him. It's a shame, I would have liked to take a peak in his car. I can't imagine how it would feel to ride in one of those things, let alone sit in one. He must be filthy rich if his parents would buy him such an expensive car._ Serena was so overcome with curiosity, so she continued to kill time by thoroughly inspecting the expensive vehicle. To get a better look at the interior she cupped her hands around her eyes and leaned against the window. As she admired the leather seats and awesome stereo system, she was unaware of a tall dark figure approaching from behind.

_Wow, this is a cool car. I wonder what kind of music he…_ Her thoughts came to a sudden halt as strong arms encircled her waist and a hot, deep voice whispered into her ear.

"You see something you like?"

Serena whipped around in his arms and let out a startled yelp. "Darien! You scared me half to death," she fussed as she held her hand over her pounding heart.

"Sorry Meatball Head," Darien said with a sly smile and a twinkle in his eyes as he continued to hold her about the waist.

Serena was well aware of Darien's close proximity to her as well as the feel of his arms around her. As her gaze shifted up to his a flood of memories came pouring back. _How amazing, I'll get a chance to kiss those wonderfully sensual lips again. I love being in his arms, I feel so…safe. I'm definitely in love with him. I don't care if he…kissed…Amanda. Wait a minute, I do care, that's why I'm here. But his eyes are so beautiful and I just want to kiss him one more time before…No! I can't look at him, or else I'll lose my nerve._ She immediately tore her eyes away from him and tried to take a step back but was prevented by his firm hold on her. _What is he doing? After all that has happened today and he's making moves on me out in the open. I need to get away from him before something 'happens'._

"Um Darien," she said in a shaky voice and with her eyes downcast. "Can you please let go of me?"

At first nothing happened and Serena was starting to wonder whether he had heard her or not. His silence and non-movement overwhelmed her curiosity, so very slowly her eyes traveled up his torso to his handsome face. What she saw was Darien sporting a mischievous grin on his lips and gazing down at her as though she was a fine piece of steak grilled to perfection.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she inquired nervously, hoping he didn't have any preconceived notions.

"No reason," he responded, his grin now a full-blown smile.

But fortunately he released her as he unlocked his car to put his bag inside. Serena was confused by his actions but she knew her face had to be red with embarrassment. _Ok Serena, now get a grip. Darien is not your boyfriend, he's your enemy. He was lip-locked with the one person in the world who gets under your skin. Show no mercy!_

"So Meatball Head," he said as he got back out of his car. "Why are you angry with me?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Serena asked with shock. She couldn't understand how he would know she was angry, unless he was a mind reader. "Why would you think I was angry? Do I look angry?"

"No, actually you look great," he complimented as his eyes roamed over her body causing Serena to blush profusely. "I love your outfit today, it's definitely hot. Did you wear this to impress me?"

"You wish!" Serena stated curtly. _Of all the nerve. How dare he check me out so brazenly…like we're dating or something._

Darien couldn't help but smile at his bunny's reaction, which made Serena blush even harder.

"So tell me why you think I'm angry with you," she inquired trying to take his attention off her faintly clothed body.

"I figured that there were only two reasons why you would be waiting for me. The first is that you're pissed off at me and wanted to come and tell me off. Or…" he stated as he shut the car door and slowly advanced towards her, "…you're desperately in love with me and can't wait for a repeat of last night."

Serena's face continued to remain red as she felt the heat from his intense gaze upon her. _Why that conceited, arrogant…ugh! How dare he read me like I'm an open book. Well I'm too proud a person to let him know how right he is. And look at that smug, all-knowing smile on his annoying handsome face. Man it just makes me want to kiss him again, but I can't. Remember Amanda, he doesn't want you he wants that disgusting filthy girl._

Serena finally calmed her racing heart and raging hormones enough to speak. "You're absolutely right Darien," she said smoothly.

"Really?" Darien stated with surprise.

"Yes, I waited for you so I could tell you off."

"That's what I thought." Then he leaned back against his car and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So Meatball Head, why are you mad at me?"

"For one, you keep calling me Meatball Head after I have repeatedly asked you to stop."

"Sorry. So what else did I do? Please don't tell me you're mad 'cause of the incident at the lockers."

"No, I've forgiven you for that," she said with a coy smile.

"So, what is it?"

"I can't believe you're going to stand here and play dumb Darien. It really sucks to know that you could be so heartless. Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm not an idiot, and I'm NOT going to be a pawn in your sick little game anymore. So if you don't mind, why don't you go ruin someone else's life ok," Serena stated loudly all in one long breath.

Darien stood there dumbfounded not understanding what just happened. Serena, feeling like she had delivered a swift and painful hit to the gut, turned on her heel and walked over to the hood of the car to retrieve her books and bag.

Darien's mind quickly snapped back to reality, "Wait a minute. What in the world are you babbling about Meatball Head?"

Serena immediately whipped around to face him, her face now red in anger. "Don't call me Meatball Head! Just leave me alone ok."

"No! I want to know why you're so mad at me. I have no idea why you think I'm playing games with you. The last time I saw you today was at the lockers around lunch. So between lunch and now…what happened?" Darien stated feeling a little agitated.

"Ok, let me refresh your memory." So Serena walked behind Darien, reached up and placed her hands over his eyes. Then she circled in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck while letting out an obnoxious, Amanda Beryl type laugh, but she didn't go any further than that. Just as quickly as her performance started she released him, stepped back and folded her arms across her chest with a scowl on her face.

Darien closed his eyes and muttered obscenities under his breath as his hand furiously ran through his hair. "Ugh…I can't believe this is happening," Darien said to himself. "Look Serena you've gotta believe me, I didn't…"

"Save it Darien, I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bus to catch."

"Wait a minute," Darien said as he grabbed Serena's arm preventing her from leaving. "I didn't kiss her."

Serena scoffed at him, "Yeah whatever Darien."

"Serena, she kissed me."

Serena wrenched her arm out of Darien's grasp, "Do you think I'm stupid or something? I saw you."

"Well you saw wrong."

"I doubt that!" she stated firmly with disgust dripping from her voice.

Darien ran his fingers through his hair once again as he muttered a few more unmentionables. "Good Grief Serena! Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" He then took a deep cleansing breath to compose himself enough to speak in a calm voice. "Look, I'm telling you the truth. I was sitting on the lawn chillin' with the guys and thinking about you when Amanda came out of no where, sat in my lap and started kissing me."

"You were thinking about me…I mean, you didn't kiss her back? I don't believe that for a second," Serena commented with disbelief, but also with her anger rapidly subsiding. It was nice to know that he was thinking of her.

"Obviously you didn't stay around long enough to see the end results," he countered with a smuggish smile beginning to form on his lips.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Let's just say that she's now accessorizing her white skirt with lovely green and brown streaks."

Serena continued to stare at him with a confused look on her face, which forced Darien to clarify his statement.

"Basically I bumped her off of me onto the ground."

"You did?"

"Oh yeah. Mandy is what you would call a leech. She just won't get over the fact that I dumped her, so she keeps trying to showoff in front of everyone. I guess she got a little jealous of you because of our kiss yesterday. Anyway, I told her to get away from me but she wanted to play games, and…she lost. Tough luck for her."

Serena gave him a skeptical look, "I don't believe you. Why would she be jealous of me? Plus Amanda is not the type of girl to let anyone get away with embarrassing her like that."

"I'm telling you the absolute truth Meatball Head, just go take a look at her butt."

"That's ok I see enough of her butt at Cheerleading practice, and stop with the Meatball Head comments," she said with a scowl.

"But I love that name, it suits you well," he said as he squeezed one of her meatballs.

Serena jerked her head from his touch, "Well I don't like it, and I want you to stop calling me that, alright."

Darien smiled down at the fiery girl, "Ok Serena, whatever you like."

"Uh…thanks." _Well that was easy. Goodness he's handsome, and he can be sweet at times. I am so glad he's not back together with that witch. Maybe there's hope for us after all._

"So," he said trying to break the awkward silence. "Are you back in love with me since we cleared up that little misunderstanding."

Serena was flabbergasted as she stared at his smug smiling face. _How dare he make a comment like that, like I'm easy or something. Well he has another thing coming, he's gonna have to work extra hard now to win me over. Well maybe not too hard._ So without a word she turned up her nose and started to walk away.

Darien couldn't help but chuckle at her prissy behavior. "Meat…I mean Serena, where are you going?"

"My work here is finished, so I'm going to catch my bus. Do you mind?" she stated with an air of snobbery.

Darien just looked at her and grinned, "You mean that bus."

Serena looked in the direction in which he nodded and her heart fell. All she could see was the rear ends of the last few buses pulling away from school. "Nooo…" she yelled, then bowed her head in defeat. _Oh great! Good job Serena. You spent so much time waiting for Darien and talking with him that you missed your only ride home. Now what are you going to do?_

"So…you need a ride," Darien stated interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah…I mean no…no thanks. I'll be fine." The last thing she wanted to do was be alone in a car with him. Not that she didn't trust him to be a gentleman, she didn't trust herself. She might 'accidentally' throw herself into his arms, and she definitely didn't want that to happen since she was trying to play 'hard-to-get'.

"Are you sure?" he nagged.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll just wait for Mina to get out of practice and then get a ride with her."

"Are you kiddin'," Darien chuckled. "Why wait? I'm here and I have a car, so let me drive you."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon Serena. You afraid to be alone with me? I promise not to bite…not unless you want me to," he said with a wicked grin.

Serena rolled her eyes, "You are the most egotistical, conceited…"

"Get in the car Serena," he interrupted as he held the passenger side door open.

"…arrogant, pompous but courteous…thank you…" she continued as she sat in the car.

Darien closed the door and walked to the driver's side knowing that Serena was still bad-mouthing him in the car.

"…person I've ever met," he heard her finish as he got into the car.

Darien smiled at her, "I'm glad you think so highly of me. But you forgot a few things."

"Oh?"

"What about handsome, smart, sexy and a great kisser."

Serena couldn't help but blush at his last description. _Oh yeah, he definitely is all the above. **sigh**_ "Yes you are very smart, I'll give you that. But you're only ok looking, and I wouldn't go as far as saying sexy, just mediocre. And the kiss was so-so, it could have been better," Serena lied, making sure not to look him in the eyes. _I hope that will deflate his ego…I guess not._

Darien was laughing his head off at her statements. Serena couldn't help but laugh with him. As they drove out the parking lot Serena knew her time spent with Darien would definitely be enjoyable.

For the next twenty minutes Darien drove around town while Serena talked about her life. Darien could only smile. He really enjoyed hearing about her friends, family, her likes and dislikes, and Cheerleading. This is what he had been craving for, he wanted to know everything about her inside and out, and not just by the meaningless bickerings they had on a daily basis. The more she spoke the more his feelings grew towards her. Darien couldn't help but be enchanted by this angel. He had never felt this way before about any girl. Now all he had to do was convince his Meatball Headed beauty how much he loved her, and that they were meant to be together.

"Darien?" Serena interrupted his thoughts as she moved her hand in front of his face. "Are you still awake, or are you asleep while driving with your eyes open?"

Darien chuckled at her remark, "Yes I'm awake Meatball, I mean, Serena." He gave her one of his dazzling smiles, and she smiled back seeming content with his response.

"So, are you excited for Friday's big game against Hunter Valley?"

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to cream them," Darien responded with lots of macho gusto. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm ready. I know my routine like the back of my hand. We practice so much that the only way I could mess up would be if I klutz out," Serena said with a giggle.

"No, I know you will be perfect," Darien said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. At the moment their hands made contact that familiar electric energy pulsed through his fingers. He hoped that Serena had felt the same energy as well.

Serena looked down at their touching hands then back up at Darien.

Darien saw a range of emotions flicker through her eyes as well as a nice pink tint brush across her cheeks. _Wow, she is so beautiful. I can't believe I waited so long to get this close to her. I know she felt something when I touched her, I can see it in those beautiful baby blue eyes. Maybe she feels the same way I do about her. I must know or else I'll go crazy._ But before Darien could ask she suddenly pulled her hand out of his grasp and cleared her throat nervously.

"Um…speaking of the big game, don't you have practice today?" she asked as her eyes looked everywhere but at him.

"Yup," Darien responded in as normal of a voice as he could, trying to mask his disappointment.

"What!" Serena yelled, making Darien jump slightly from her loud proclamation. "Why in the world are you driving me home if you have practice today? Aren't you going to be in trouble?"

"Relax Serena. First of all I'm driving you home because you needed a ride." Serena tried to protest but Darien held up his hand to silence her. "And second, practice is not until later since the band is rehearsing on the field today."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

The car soon became relatively silent. Darien could tell Serena was beginning to feel uncomfortable, but he wasn't sure what to say. So they continued the journey in silence.

Suddenly Serena's head snapped around, her eyes opened wide and confused. "Um Darien, you just missed your turn."

"Did I?" he said with a smirk.

"Wait a minute," she pondered aloud. "I don't live that far from school, and I know we've been driving around for at least twenty minutes."

Darien could only smile as he watched Serena out of the corner of his eyes as she tried to figure out why they hadn't arrived at her house yet.

"Haven't we been down this street before? Are we driving in circles?" Serena turned to look at Darien and saw a big smile plastered on his face and his lips twitching as though he was holding back laughter. "Darien…where are we going?" she asked cautiously.

"To your house," he stated nonchalantly.

"Really, well that's interesting since my house is in the opposite direction," Serena spat, her voice gradually rising in octaves.

Darien chuckled at the hotheaded girl.

"Darien, do you even know where my house is?"

"Nope."

"So we've been driving around for half an hour because you have no clue as to where you're going?"

He nodded.

Serena shook her head in confusion. "Why didn't you just ask me? I would have gladly told you."

"Because I was enjoying talking with you and hearing about your life. I didn't want it to be over so soon. Besides, I knew sooner or later you would figure out I had no idea where I was going," Darien stated sweetly.

"You are a strange guy Darien Shields…but I enjoyed talking with you too," Serena said with a smile.

_Yes, I've got her hooked. Now all I need to do is to reel her in and she will be mine. Darien, you are just too smooth._

A few minutes later Darien pulled up in front of Serena's house. As he turned the car off he looked over at Serena who was playing with her fingers in her lap. Finally she seemed to muster up the courage to look at him.

"So…" she stated shyly.

"So…" he said back with a sexy grin.

Serena then dropped her gaze back to her lap as her cheeks grew a bright red.

_Wow, she's so adorable. What I wouldn't give to touch her right now. No I can't…I just need to be patient for a few more minutes then I can wrap her in my arms and enjoy another amazing kiss._

"Thank you for the ride, and for listening to me talk," Serena said as she interrupted his thoughts.

"Of course," Darien responded while sporting his award-winning smile. He then reached over and lifted her chin with his finger so he could gaze into her ocean blues. "I would do anything for you," he said as he softly stroked her cheek.

As they stared intensely at each other, Darien gradually began to inch his head towards her as his hand drifted gently along the side of her face to the nape of her neck. But before their lips could touch they were rudely interrupted by the sound of middle-school kids yelling and laughing as they got off the bus.

Serena immediately drew back from him, her cheeks now flaming red from embarrassment.

_Man I almost had her. Wretched kids. Maybe I need to ask her now, I might not get another chance._

All of a sudden the car jolted slightly as a boy's face was plastered to the passenger side window. "Wow! What a cool car," the young boy said as he stared at the couple inside.

"Sammy, you little urchin, get away from the car," Serena yelled at her brother.

"Serena, is that you?" Sammy yelled back.

"Yes, and if you don't back away now I'm going to hurt you."

"Alright, fine. Hey Chris you've gotta see this car," he yelled to one of his friends.

"Brothers, who needs them!" she stated to Darien with a nervous giggle as she quickly started collecting her books and bag. She was about to exit the car when Darien stopped her.

"Serena wait. I wanted to…uh…I wanted to ask you if you had a…a date to the homecoming dance this Saturday," he inquired nervously.

Serena sat stunned for a second, then she smiled shyly. "No, I don't have a date."

Darien smiled brightly at her response, "Well that's good to know." _This is too easy. She can't seem to resist my charm. Patience Dare…ask first then kiss her._ "So…" he started with a cocky devilish grin. "…you wanna go with me?"

Serena pretended to contemplate his question before answering. "Um…No!"

"Great! After the game we can…wait a minute…what did you say?" Darien shook his head hoping he'd heard wrong.

"No thank you!" Serena stated sweetly.

_No thank you! No thank you! Wha-what is she talking about…what did she say? Wait a sec, what just happened here? Did she reject me? Impossible! She was eating out the palm of my hand, soaking up my charm, and falling in love with me! How could she say no?_ Darien was flabbergasted; he didn't know how to respond back. He had expected her to come willingly, not to shoot down his pride.

"I'm sorry Darien, but I'm not going to the dance," she said apologetically.

"Oh!" That was about all he could utter. He felt confused, dejected and stupid, which were all new feelings for him when it pertained to girls. But he didn't want Serena to see this vulnerable side, so he decided to play it cool. "Wow, that's probably the first time a girl has ever rejected me…but that's cool. I was just asking."

_I can't believe I let myself fall so hard for her. How stupid of me to let my guard down like that. Of course she's not interested in me, after all the times I've teased her. She probably hates me. Just because I kissed her doesn't mean she's going to fall in love with me and act like all those other air-headed bimbos at school. That's the reason why I fell in love with her 'cause she wasn't like all the other girls. What an idiot I am. Next time I need to start thinking with my head instead of my hormones._

Serena gave Darien a sweet smile then proceeded out of the car.

"I guess I'll see you around," Darien said before she shut the door. _I really messed up big time. I probably have no chance with her now._ He let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

Right as he started up the car Serena stuck her head back in the open door. "Darien," Serena said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised at you. I thought you were more of a fighter."

Darien was confused. _Is she saying what I think she's saying?_ He didn't want to get his hopes up too fast just in case he was projecting again. "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"I've never known you to give up so easily. Usually it seems like when you want something, or someone, badly you work your cute little butt off and fight hard to get it. Now here you get one little rejection and you give up. I suppose you didn't want me as much as I thought," Serena teased while sporting a mischievous grin.

Darien had to restrain himself from jumping out of his seat and through the roof with excitement. _Yes! I knew it. She loves me._ But he responded in a calm and cool manner. "I never give up sweetheart. I'll definitely win you over, and next time it will be YOU kissing me," he stated slyly and with a wink.

"In your dreams buddy," she giggled, then blew him a kiss. "Goodbye handsome, and thanks for the ride."

Darien watched as Serena walked up to her front door with her brother and his friend in tow bellowing questions at her as they pointed to Darien's car. Darien had to chuckle at the scene. "Ok my sweet vixen, I'll play your 'hard-to-get' game. But you better watch out 'cause I like to win," he said with a smile then drove off towards school for football practice. He knew the coach was going to have his hide for being late, but he didn't care one bit. Being with his Meatball Head was worth it.

That's the end of Chapter 2. Whew It's about time!! Thank you to everyone who helped me get through this. This has been the longest chapter I have written so far on any of my 50+ stories. It's about 50 pages handwritten and 40 pages typed (yikes). I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, I really put a lot of effort in this. I want to also thank my dearest bestest friend Shorooky for getting on my case to finish this chapter. Without her this chapter would **never** be finished. Thank you to everyone who is reading this and all the wonderful reviews I received from chapter 1. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I had to revise it a little and check for spelling errors. I honestly have no clue as to when chapter 3 will get done. Right now it's only in my mind, I don't even have an outline for it yet. **_Sigh_** In all I believe there will be 5 chapters total. Thanks for the support everyone, and I'll try my best to get this story finished (crossing fingers and praying). Review, I need to know if people like this story. Please no evil flaming, but constructive criticism is always good :) Thank you again, and God Bless!!

IanBuddy (aka: SailorAuntieV)

June 23, 2005

Revised February 12, 2007


End file.
